Where Paths Diverge
by mryddinwilt
Summary: When Regina seeks revenge for Cora's death and a happy ending with Henry something goes horribly wrong. Now back in the EF nobody remembers Storybrooke and it's up to Hook and Emma to figure out what happened while pretending to be married. Canon divergence fic from 2x20 "The Evil Queen" where Regina's failsafe isn't an auto-destruct. Captain Swan, with dashes of Snowing and OQ.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This fic is an experiment I have been doing over on Tumblr. I had a basic idea and plot line for a story but decided to turn it into a choose your own adventure. Each chapter ends with a decision and my Tumblr followers voted on where the story should go. The entire fic is almost finished so I decided to start posting it here. Even though people got to vote on the plot I think it still stands up as a good story and I hope you enjoy it! I will try to get up a few chapters a day so you will have plenty to read if you are interested.**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Emma Swan hovers just below consciousness. The light of the morning sun flickers on her closed eyelids while the unusual warmth of her bed surrounds her. She burrows deeper into the blankets and is met with something warm and solid at her back. Her eyes fly open and then squint shut again at the blinding light. She feels a large, heavy hand slide over her hip and every muscle in her body tenses.

Emma Swan is used to strange beds but she does not do waking up in those beds and she definitely does not do snuggling. She sluggishly thinks back trying to remember the what and why of this particular one night stand, but there is nothing there. She can't even remember going out drinking.

She feels a hot breath sighing out over her neck and the hand pulls her closer. She shivers and takes a deep breath, holding it as she turns her head, desperate not to wake him up. When her eyes connect with his face she forgets her precaution and gives a yelp. Laying next to her—with bed tousled hair, dark smudged eyeliner, and a content smile on his face—is Captain Hook.

Emma jumps back, twists in the sheets, and tumbles out of bed. She lands on her back with a loud thud on some kind of plush carpet. She looks around wildly expecting to find herself on his ship but is amazed to see a room the size of her apartment in Boston filled with antique furniture, tapestries hung up over stone walls and large rugs thrown over the polished wooden floor.

"Bloody hell."

Emma scrambles to her feet to see the pirate sitting bolt upright in the king sized four poster bed she had just vacated. He is wearing a billowy white shirt and looks as shocked as she feels.

"Swan? What?"

He takes her in and she realizes she is wearing nothing but a white, floor length, silk nightdress.

His bewilderment turns to a smirk as his eyes meet hers. She resists the urge to shrink under his gaze and puts her hands on her hips.

"What the hell is going on Hook?"

His smirk falls and he furrows his brow looking about the room once more.

"Off-hand I would say a dream."

She snorts. "More like a nightmare."

He nods. "Yes, it is rather nightmarish to wake up with a beautiful woman and not be able to remember the night's activities." He quirks his eyebrow.

"We did not sleep together," she proclaims with a confidence she does not feel.

He flicks his eyes up and down. "In point of fact, we did sleep together."

She rolls her eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Aye." He drops his eyebrow and his smirk, suddenly serious. "Something is definitely amiss. What is the last thing you remember?"

Emma hates the way he flips from flirtatious to business; it gives her whiplash trying to keep up, just like on the beanstalk. She folds her arms in front of her like a shield.

"We were trying to stop Regina."

The memories wash over her.

They had discovered that the magic bean field was destroyed and dejectedly returned to town. Hook was waiting for them inside the loft—even though it had been locked—with information and an offer to team up again. David punched him and then they listened.

He explained how Tamara had brought him to Storybrooke and how she was working with Greg. That they were part of some weird anti-magic conspiracy group. They had wanted him to betray Regina but he had decided the Evil Queen was safer company and so he had betrayed them instead. But once he had heard Regina's full plan—a counter curse that would wipe memories and take some back to the Enchanted Forest—he had decided to betray her and chosen Emma and her family as allies. They didn't trust him but they trusted a grief stricken and vindictive Regina even less. Emma remembered splitting up in groups to scour the town.

"I was heading toward Granny's with Mary-Margaret."

"And I was going down into the mines with the Prince."

"So how did we get to Excalibur?" She sweeps her hand around the room.

His brow wrinkles. "The sword of King Arthur?"

"No. It's this casino in Vegas–Wait King Arthur's real too?"

Hook opens his mouth but is cut off by a quick rap at the door.

"Your Highness, are you decent?" A familiar, gruff voice calls and then the door flies open revealing Granny bustling into the room with a large silver tray full of covered dishes. She gives them both a wide smile as she moves to a small table for two halfway through the room and deposits her tray.

"They didn't think you would be awake so early what with your late arrival. But I told them I heard you stirring. Not eavesdropping mind, my wolf hearing is not what it used to be."

Emma stares at her strange clothing, a long floor length dress in a subdued floral pattern, and throws a look at Hook. He shrugs.

"I do hope you enjoyed your honeymoon because Snow, I mean the Queen, has missed you terribly. Although she understands you needed time away with your husband." Granny turns to look at them and her smile drops. "Your Highness, are you well? You look pale as a new moon."

When there is no response she moves closer and puts a hand on Emma's forehead."Emma?"

Her name snaps her back to reality and she pushes the old ladies hand away.

"I'm fine. Really."

Granny steps back and gives her a puzzled look. "Alright. Well, the Queen asked that you both attend her this morning."

Emma nods and Granny gives her one more look before heading for the door. Emma feels like that time she went to the carnival and rode the tilt-a-whirl, when she got off the world just kept spinning even though she was standing still. She sinks to the bed as Granny's words swirl around her head. Distantly she hears Hook chuckling. She wrings her hands and that's when she notices the ring; an intricate silver band with a large ruby that she has never seen before. She twists toward Hook and holds up her hand.

"What. The. Hell?"

His eyes fall to the ring and his chuckle dies on his lips. His eyes grow dark.

"Where did you get that?"

Emma starts at the anger in his voice and stands up to face him. "Hey buddy I am just as lost here as you are. The lady from the diner just called me 'Your Highness' and apparently thinks we are married. That's kind of a lot to take in."

"Yes. Of course," he mutters but his eyes are still on her hand. After a long moment he drags his eyes to hers and gives a short nod. "Whatever happened to bring us here has clearly altered other things." He waved a hand at Emma. "You, for instance, seem to be a Princess."

"And what are you?"

He shrugs, a smirk lighting up his face, "Your devilishly handsome husband?"

She groans wondering if this was part of some elaborate punishment from Regina.

"This has got to be a curse." she says as she turns away, missing the flash of disappointment on Hook's face. "I am going to find Mary-Margaret and David and figure out what the hell is going on."

"I don't think that's a good idea, love. Until we determine exactly what kind of enchantment we are confronting and who has been effected I think it's best to keep up a charade."

Decision Time

Emma and Hook find Snow and David and tell them about Storybrooke

or

Emma and Hook keep everything a secret until they can figure out exactly what happened.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Authors Note: As I said this is mostly complete. All the voting is done but I am going to keep the options at the end of each chapter so people can understand where the story could have gone. I'll post as quick as I can but if you are impatient you can go find me on Tumblr and read them there I have the same name and they are all tagged "where paths diverge" Chapter 11 is currently open for voting.


	2. Chapter 2

"No way. I'm not pretending to be married. I've seen that movie." Hook gives her a blank look and she shakes her head. "Never mind. The point is that we remember and so other people probably do too." Emma doesn't know the first thing about magic but this seems logical. Why would she and Hook be different?

They sit in silence contemplating the question. Emma sighs and runs her hands through her hair. Hook glances up at the movement.

"Swan. The cuff."

Emma looks down at her wrist where her sleeve has slid up revealing the leather cuff Hook gave her to climb the beanstalk. She feels suddenly defensive, self-conscious that he noticed it. When they returned to Storybrooke she had decided to continue wearing it. Like her swan pendant and leather shoelace–both of which she suddenly realizes she no longer has–it was a reminder. A reminder of her mistake on the beanstalk. She betrayed Hook before he could betray her only to discover that he had intended to remain allies. She had been afraid to trust again and so the cuff had remained to remind her to not keep everyone out. She fingers the leather wondering what he might be thinking.

"Yeah so?"

Hook lifts up his hand and his sleeve falls down revealing the matching cuff on his arm. He taps it with his stump and gives her a smile. "Clever lass. Keeping a magic repelling cuff on for unexpected curses is a move worthy of a pirate."

She nods. She isn't about to tell him that she never thought about the cuff's magical properties.

"Right. So these must be why we both remember."

"Aye. Which means if you go barging in telling Snow White about some curse she will likely think you mad."

Emma's shoulders sag. He is right; after all, she had been on the other side of that conversation with Henry many times. Her mind conjures the image of her son angrily declaring his sanity.

 _"I'm not crazy!"_

She feels her heart twist. Where is Henry? Had Regina taken him after all? Is he with Neal or maybe in this very castle? She chews on her lip, lost in thought, despair threatening to pull her under. This isn't her world, how is she going to find him and bring back the happy endings again?

"Don't fret, love." Emma nearly jumps out of her skin at his voice, low and soft. "If we keep our wits about us we will figure this out, together." There is an earnest honesty in his face that is entirely new. She stares at him for a long moment before turning away.

"I'm hungry."

He doesn't reply but joins her at the table and they eat in silence. Emma eats quickly while his eyes sear into her. She knows he is trying to be reassuring but his words only remind her that he is her only ally. And that is not a comforting thought.

A maid arrives just as they finish eating and Emma is whisked away into an adjoining room to get dressed. She is a short, plump, redheaded woman who seems about Granny's age. She talks incessantly, filling Emma in on court gossip and important events in the kingdom while she dresses her in a floor length pink gown and brushes out her hair into waves. Emma gathers that she and Hook have been on their honeymoon for months; sailing and staying in the summer palace. She also learns that in this reality Snow is her older sister and David her brother-in-law. There is no mention of Henry or Regina and Emma doesn't dare ask.

When the woman is finished she clasps her hands to her breast. "Oh Emma! I am so happy you have found such a worthy husband. Your mother would be so proud." Emma plasters on a smile, the corset making it a little difficult to breath, as the woman hugs her and then pats her hand.

Once alone she breathes a sigh of relief; it was only her first encounter and she is already drained. She looks at herself in the mirror; she certainly looks like a fairytale Princess but she hasn't the first clue how to act like one and she has nobody to teach her. She lets herself wallow for one minute before squaring her shoulders and stepping back into the bedroom.

She stops when she sees Hook across the room. His back is to her as he examines himself in a floor length mirror. He is dressed in what Emma assumes is a uniform. A long blue coat with official looking gold shoulder boards ending in golden tassels fits snugly over his back. His vest, shirt and pants are white while his boots are tall, black, and polished to a high shine. Instead of a hook he has a prosthetic hand covered in a white glove, his hair is neatly combed and there is not a speck of eyeliner anywhere. He looks almost like a different person, like a hero in Henry's book, like someone she could trust.

She watches as he adjusts the black tie like thing around his neck and frowns at his reflection. He looks both angry and sad and she suddenly feels like she is intruding on something private; something just between him and his reflection.

"Will there be anything else, Captain?"

Emma starts at the short, portly man emerging from a side chamber, a shirt and pants flung over his arm. He is dressed in a slightly different blue coat and looks vaguely familiar.

"No. Thank you, Smee."

Emma's eyes grow wide at the name. As the man turns to leave he catches her eye and drops a quick bow. "Your Highness."

She nods at him. Hook turns to her as he exits and Emma can't help but be pleased by the way his mouth drops open and his eyes grow wide.

"You look stunning, Swan," he says, staring and shaking his head. She can't stop the blush rising on her cheeks. She thinks to compliment him but it feels too reminiscent of a first date and so she lets the silence stretch.

The moment suddenly feels intimate and Hook must sense it too because he tugs at his uniform and turns back to the mirror. She lets out her breath and takes a few steps toward him. He spins back to her a wide, charming smile fixed on his face.

"Well, Princess, are you ready for your audience with the Queen?"

She tenses at the title; it doesn't belong to her. "You know we are supposedly blissfully married. You should probably call me Emma."

His smile drops a little as if she has asked him to do something painful. He nods. "Of course."

"And I can't call you Hook," she says as she gestures to his prosthetic. "It's Killian, right?"

His smile grows wider and seems more genuine as he inclines his head.

"Aye." He offers his left arm to her. "Shall we, Emma?"

She doesn't like the way his voice caresses her name but she nods and takes his arm, mimicking the Jane Austen movies Mary-Margaret had forced her to watch. Wordlessly he grasps her hand and gently slides it to his forearm, to what she assumes is the correct position. Her mind flashes to the first time he touched her hand, rubbing her palm before placing it on his shoulder at the bottom of the beanstalk. His jacket is rough under her palm instead of the smooth leather of his black vest and his hand is gloved instead of rough and calloused. But just like that first time, his touch sends alarm bells ringing throughout her body. She can't run and leave him this time; like he said, they are in this together.

* * *

Mary-Margaret practically knocks them over when they arrive in the ornate receiving room, wrapping her arms around them both and knocking their shoulders together. David trails behind, chuckling, and then taking his turn hugging Emma and giving Hook a friendly pat on the back. Emma tries not to stare at their clothes. She has known for awhile that Mary-Margaret and David were really Snow White and Prince Charming in another world, but seeing them here, in a castle throne room, dressed like fairytale characters, she feels like she never truly understood what that meant.

"I've missed you so much!" Mary-Margaret laments as she pulls Emma back into a fierce hug that she has no choice but to return. "Everything is so boring without you."

"Gee, thanks!" David huffs.

Hook chuckles at his indignation.

"Charming, I love you but you are not a replacement for my beautiful baby sister. Besides you missed Killian just as much as I missed Emma."

David splutters. "I did not!"

Mary-Margaret rolls her eyes. "Not a day went by that you didn't complain about not having him around for sparring practice."

"Snow, you know that's because of the tournament."

"Mmm," Mary-Margaret hums, her eyes dancing.

David fixes her with narrow eyes but his lips are twitching. Emma finds their flirting both cute and incredibly awkward. She looks at Hook; he is smiling but she notices that it doesn't quite touch his eyes.

"I am happy to hear you have been practicing, mate. But I warn you that I plan on winning the tournament." Hook shoots Emma a wink and she gives him a fake smile. What is this tournament and is Hook serious about winning?

Emma turns to Mary-Margaret and sees her sharing a wide eyed look with David. Her eyes bounce between them as they wordlessly communicate.

"What?"

"Nothing," David rushes to reply.

Mary-Margaret shifts her weight and casts a wary glance at Hook. "Well. It's just we leave for the tournament tomorrow and you said that you wouldn't be attending this year. After–" she looks again at Hook, "after what happened with Baelfire."

It's Emma and Hook's turn to share a significant look. Neal is here. Her mind races with questions. Who is he in this world? Would Henry be with him? What had happened between them? And what the hell was this tournament anyway?

Emma wets her lips and glances at Hook but his face is unreadable, only a small furrow between his brows giving away his discomfort. If Princess Emma had insisted on not attending the tournament then maybe they should stay and keep up appearances? It would likely be easier to figure things out with Snow and Charming gone and all the servants at her beck and call.

Decision Time

Does Emma agree to go to the tournament? Find out what happened with Baelfire and possibly find Henry?

OR

Does Emma try and maintain her cover by staying back with Hook and continue to look for answers and Henry while Snow and Charming are away?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Authors Note: The vote for them to keep it a secret was overwhelming with 94% in favor


	3. Chapter 3

Emma casts another glance at Hook but he seems lost in his own thoughts.

"Yes, well, I decided not to let what happened define me." Emma smiles hoping her answer is vague enough. Mary-Margaret links their arms together and gives her a proud smile.

"I was planning to trounce him in the tournament but if your husband prefers to do the honors I will gladly step aside." David throws his arm around Hook and Emma is glad she is the only one that sees his mild look of unease. He recovers quickly and smirks.

"Emma would prefer to enter the tournament herself but she concedes I am the better swordsman."

This earns a laugh from everyone, though Emma's is fake. She wants to remind him that she beat his ass in their sword fight; his dancing eyebrow is practically begging her to say something.

Before she can think of a good response a tall, thin, official looking man appears.

"Beg pardon Your Majesty but the council is assembled."

"Thank you. We will be there momentarily." Mary-Margaret waves him away and the man bows deep before disappearing through a side door.

"Bet you didn't miss council meetings while you were away," she says as she pulls Emma toward the door while David and Hook follow.

If Emma was in doubt about wanting to be a princess before the council meeting would have sealed it; no castle or fancy gown was worth the sheer tedium of ruling a kingdom. For hours she sat between the Queen and Hook listening to discussions about trade policies, local justice disputes, relationships with nearby kingdoms and crop yields. She is grateful that her opinion is rarely consulted and is constantly worried she will say the wrong thing. Hook seems equally on edge but nowhere near as bored as she is. He sits ramrod straight and seemingly giving his full attention to each speaker. His opinion is also consulted–questions about harbor taxes, trade routes, and ship maintenance–but he seems comfortable answering each question. His thumb rubbing absently against his now ringless fingers, is the only indication that he isn't entirely comfortable. Emma finds herself mimicking him, twisting her wedding ring back and forth as she thinks. She stops when she feels his eyes on her, remembering that the ring meant something to him.

When the meeting ends they are forced to stand side-by-side as they are accosted on all sides by well-wishers. As they smile and nod at everyone Hook's hand comes to rest lightly on her lower back and she almost welcomes the contact; the reassurance that this isn't all a warped dream.

As the crowd thins her maid reappears and Emma finds herself back in their "chambers" choosing clothes and nodding her head at various travel arrangements. Hook doesn't reappear until Emma is halfway through what Johanna–she finally learned the woman's name–calls a light supper.

Hook bursts through the door and she jumps and spills her soup. His blue jacket is across his left arm, his hair disheveled and his white trousers smudged with dirt. He gives her a small bow and a muttered "Swan" before crossing the room, his hand undoing his buttons as he walks.

"Where have you been?"

He stops and turns back toward her. "The Prince desired some pointers for the tournament."

"You've been with David this entire time?" She winces at the suspicion in her voice.

"Jealous, love?" he smirks as he begins pulling at the black material around his neck.

"Please. I just want to make sure you aren't up to something."

He tilts his head "It doesn't bode well for the future of our marriage if you refuse to trust me."

She rolls her eyes. "Our marriage has no future. It's not even real. It lasts only as long as this curse."

"Then perhaps we should make the most of this time together." He tilts his head toward the bed and raises his eyebrow. She feels a twist in her stomach that she ignores.

"Please." She turns back to her dinner and he chuckles.

It's only later as Johanna is helping her change into her night dress that she realizes he didn't answer her question.

She intends on asking him again but when she emerges into the bedroom she finds him sprawled across a large chaise lounge, eyes closed, the open book on his chest rising and falling with his steady breaths. She sighs and quietly goes about blowing out the candles scattered across the room. As she lays in the dark twisting her ring her mind turns, as it has all day, to Henry. She has no idea where he is but she hopes he is safe and happy. And if he isn't she hopes he knows she is coming for him.

* * *

"Liam! No!"

The cry wakes her from a fitful sleep and she is out of bed and halfway to Henry's bedside before she realizes she isn't in the loft and it isn't Henry crying out from a sleeping curse nightmare. She pulls up short. Hook is twisting fitfully, his brow pinched and glistening with sweat in the pale moonlight. She knows in her gut that he wouldn't want her to see him like this. She turns away leaving him to his demons.

"No! Help! Liam! Help!" His voice breaks as he calls and Emma feels her own heart rip at the sound. She kneels beside him and brushes her hand over his forehead and down his whiskered cheek. He stills at her touch.

"Shh. It's okay. You're okay. You're safe." She repeats the words over and over like a prayer as she strokes his cheek with her thumb. His face and limbs slowly relax back into a deep sleep. She stays a little longer examining his now peaceful face. She thought she understood him; his smirks and innuendoes that masked his need to keep people at arms length, the way he only looked out for himself because that way he could never get hurt, his unending need for revenge. But there is more to him than the mask he chose to show her and she found herself wanting to see behind it. She shakes herself mentally and returns to her bed. She doesn't have time to decipher Hook, she needs to find her son.

The next morning Hook is gone when she wakes. In the chaos of leaving she doesn't see him until she is about to climb into the carriage and then he magically appears with David. David and Snow kiss in greeting and Emma tenses with expectation. She doesn't have experience with such casual intimacy, not since Neal, and it unnerves her even if is for the benefit of an audience

"Good morning," Hook says with a soft smile as he leans in. She tenses and he drops a quick kiss to her cheek. She holds back her sigh (is it from relief or disappointment?) as he silently guides her up and into the carriage. Mary-Margaret climbs in after and Emma resists the urge to touch the spot where his lips and beard brushed her skin.. She is glad David and Hook are riding horses instead of sitting in the carriage, she doesn't know if she could handle being cooped up with him for hours.

Mary-Margaret is full of conversation about the upcoming tournament and Emma's mind is quickly pulled into trying to decipher it all. Emma soon has a rough idea of the schedule of events; parties, competitions, and a closing ball. She knows the names of the various contests and the favorites to win in each. Neal, for instance, is favored in fencing having won for the last five years while Mary-Margaret is the reigning champion in archery. Killian, it seems, has never attended the tournament. When Mary-Margaret turns the conversation towards discussing Emma's honeymoon with a not so subtle reference to how well Killian rides his horse Emma fakes a yawn and pretends to take a nap. She isn't ready to talk to her roommate, turned Mother, turned sister, about sex with Hook; even if it's fictional.

When they arrive at the castle, which seems to be made entirely of gold, they are escorted to lush gardens that overlook the small tent city that is being assembled in the wide, rolling fields beyond. The party is in full swing with noblemen and knights mingling together; laughing and talking while servants dart about delivering food and drink. Emma recognizes many faces from Storybrooke but struggles to really identify anyone. They all look so different in their period clothes somehow more natural and comfortable. Emma looks at the groups of people talking and laughing and realizes that this was supposed to have been her life; parties and gowns and laughter.

Snow and David drift away to greet friends and are quickly swallowed by the crowd leaving her and Hook alone. Without her parents she feels adrift; her hand on Hook's forearm anchors her in the sea of people. When a couple approaches with smiles her grip tightens and Hook turns from his inspection of the party.

He leans down and whispers in her ear. "You can do this lass. Just smile and laugh."

He pulls away and greets the couple; Emma plasters on a smile his words making her stand up straighter. She faced a dragon, surely she can handle a party.

Hook does most of the talking. Not that the conversations vary much. Everyone is happy to see them, most congratulate them on their wedding or on their excellent choice of partner. High praises are sung about both Princess Emma and Captain Jones. Emma feels like they are describing different people and thinks Hook is just as uncomfortable with their words as she is.

They slowly make their way across the lawn and Emma notices how Hook is carefully navigating them, avoiding the majority of the people until they end up alone at a shaded bench removed and partially hidden from the party.

Emma releases his arm and collapses on the bench. The corset won't allow her to relax completely so she slumps. Hook chuckles at her unladylike posture; she glares at him but sits back up.

"What? I'm tired. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Dreams of me keeping you awake, love?" He licks his lips.

"No you and your–" she catches herself just in time "–uh snoring kept me up."

His eyes narrow but she can't tell if it's because he senses her lie or because she accused him of snoring. "A gentleman does not snore."

She giggles at his serious tone. "Well you are a pirate."

Instead of smiling back he ducks his head and murmurs "That I am."

Emma feels like she insulted him which is ridiculous because he is a pirate, no matter what everyone's cursed memories say. He can't change who he is just like she can't magically be a princess.

"I will fetch us some food." He turns and leaves before she can object.

She sighs and closes her eyes wishing for the hundredth time that her life could just be normal. Her thoughts have turned from Hook back to Henry and how she might find him when a shadow falls over her.

"About time," she mutters as she sits up and opens her eyes. But it isn't Hook standing before her. It's Neal.

"Hello Em. Fancy meeting you here."

He is dressed in a deep red brocade doublet and fine brown leather pants; it looks ridiculous on him. She feels suddenly lighter seeing him here, looking as out of place as she feels. She stands up stifling her smile but he sees it and grins back.

"I knew you couldn't stay mad at me. Not after everything we've been through." He reaches for her hand and steps closer crowding her against the bench. She remembers that Princess Emma has a reason to never want to see Neal again and she snatches her hand back.

"Look Ne–ah–Baelfire." But he doesn't let her finish and dives in for a kiss. She dodges and pushes him away. He stumbles back, looking confused and angry. Emma feels her own anger spark.

"I am not over what you did. And you can't just show up and pretend like nothing happened." Since she doesn't know what Baelfire did she uses her memories of what Neal did to fuel her anger.

He purses his lips. "I did what I had to do Emma. My father, you know how he is, you wouldn't have been hurt. He promised me you would be safe."

Emma shakes her head. She doesn't know what he is talking about but it sounds like a flimsy excuse. Neal steps back into her space with a pleading look.

"Em, please. I'm sorry." He leans in closer and she backs away.

She doesn't want to hear his apology for something completely unrelated to what he actually did. She is debating between pushing him or slapping him when they are interrupted.

"It seems the lady is uninterested, mate." Neal turns at Hook's voice and Emma looks up to see him leaning against a nearby tree. How long had he been there?

Neal takes a step toward him, bristling. "Yeah well. It's none of your business, mate."

Hook ignores the challenge. "Emma are you alright?"

She nods. She had the situation under control but she is still happy to see him.

"Emma you know this commoner?" Neal's voice drips disdain and she feels a wave of indignation.

"Baelfire. Meet my husband Captain Killian Jones."

"Bae?"

"Jones?"

Both men stare at each other with wide eyes and raised brows.

Neal is the first to snap out of it. "Really Ems? This guy? I mean I know you were grateful that he saved you but really? He has one hand."

The words are spat out with such venom that Emma finally sees how truly different this Baelfire is from the Neal she knows; there is a darkness in his voice that Neal never had.

"Who I married is none of your business." She moves away from him and towards Hook who has pushed off the tree and taken a few steps forward. She slips her hands around his waist, hoping to anchor him and stop the fight she can feel brewing. He is practically trembling as he wraps an arm around her waist. Their eyes meet and she is surprised that next to his anger she can see pain.

"Gods Ems. Just because Blackbeard took your virtue doesn't mean you had to open your legs to the first guy that crossed your path.

Hook stiffens and Emma feels him starting to move toward Neal.

DECISION TIME!

Hook punches Neal

OR

Emma drags him away keeping them from fighting

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Authors Note: The decision to go to the tournament was much narrower with 57% of people choosing the option.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma doesn't completely understand what Neal just said but she knows it is an insult; knows it was meant to hurt her. She feels her own fists curl into balls. She knows Neal is cursed but that doesn't keep her from wanting to punch him in the face.

"Apologize to the lady!" Hook roars as he breaks from Emma's hands. Emma lets him go.

"Lady? I don't see a lady here. Just a Captain's–"

Hook's fist connects with Neal's face before he can finish the insult. Neal stumbles backward his hand flying to his nose as blood gushes out. Hook's shoulders heave but he doesn't move forward, doesn't raise his hand to strike again.

"You hit me?" Neal looks incredulous "Don't you know who I am? Who my father is?"

Hook shakes his head. "What happened to you Bae?"

Neal drops his hand, letting the blood flow freely, his shock draining away, replaced by a rage. "Don't call me that!"

He lunges at Hook and they go toppling to the ground, Neal on top. Emma half-steps forward, thinking to pull Neal off, but then they roll away and she can only watch helplessly. Then there is a flash of metal amidst the tangle of limbs as Neal pulls a dagger.

"Hook!" She tries to warn him but it's too late. His limbs jerk as the dagger slides home and he cries out.

"NO!" Her panic rises up and exits her body in a flash of light. Neal flies back hitting the bench and then slumping unconscious. Emma doesn't think about her sudden use of magic, all she can think about is Hook as she falls to her knees at his side.

Blood blooms from his chest staining his white vest crimson. Her hands fly over him trying to find the injury but there is too much blood, her hands become hot and slick with it. His hand wraps around her elbow drawing her attention to his pale face.

"Swa–" he tries to speak but breaks into a cough, blood flecking his lips.

"Shh. Hook. It's okay. You're going to be okay."

He shakes his head and his hand reaches up to cup her face, his thumb brushing her lips before wiping at the tears she can't stop. His touch is tender, his eyes full of regret.

"You don't get to die on me pirate!" She wants to shake him, force him to make an innuendo, to smile to do anything but continue to grow paler.

His hand moves to the tendril of hair that has worked loose from her elaborate up-do. He pinches it between his fingers and gives a small sigh.

"So beautiful." He breathes with a strained smile. She smiles back; a small broken thing.

His body tenses and he takes a deep, shuddering, breath and then breathes no more.

=/=/=/=/=/=

Authors Note: 71% of readers opted to have Killian fight Neal however just like a real Choose Your Own Adventure the readers choice got a character killed. So the story rewound to the previous decision and the readers got to vote on having the story be told in Killian's POV or Emma's POV.


	5. Chapter 5

Killian can't believe the vile words dripping from Baelfire's mouth. His instinct is to confront, to chastise the boy who is now clearly a man. But Emma's hands are firmly planted on his waist and the pressure tells him to stay put.

"Swan, he-"

"Just leave it," she says.

Killian cocks his head and looks her over. She holds his eyes for a long moment and he sees a pain there, deeper than a few crass words. He nods and throws a menacing look at Baelfire.

"You will answer for your words on the tournament grounds."

Baelfire gives a mocking smile that is all Crocodile and Killian turns away. Emma wraps her hands around his forearm, not looking back as Killian leads her into the hedge maze. He has no stomach for pomp and lies and the party atmosphere.

The crunch of their feet on the path fills his ears as they wander. Killian thinks of Bae, of the cold and cruel man, and wonders what happened. What happened to the strong and courageous boy he had known? The one who had too much honor to stay aboard a pirate ship? The one who somehow thwarted Pan and made it to the Land Without Magic alone? He thought too of Emma and the way she had reacted; it was more than an act when she told him she wasn't over what he did.

"You know him." Emma broke the silence with his own thought.

He glances at her but she is staring at the path ahead. "Aye. And you?"

"Yeah."

"But not just in your capacity as sheriff?"

She slows to a halt and turns to him her lip captured between her teeth, her brows furrowed. He waits and eventually she decides to answer. She blows out a puff of air and stares over his shoulder.

"He's Henry's father."

Killian doesn't know what he expected but it certainly isn't that. His eyebrows skyrocket but Emma doesn't see them. Killian had only a brief association with Emma's son but suddenly finds he wants to get to know him; Bae is a father, Milah is a grandmother. Emma doesn't elaborate her eyes dropping down as she twists her wedding ring, his mother's ring that had so shocked and angered him when he first saw it.

"I met him in Neverland. Sailed with him for a time." Their eyes meet briefly and understanding flicks between them. Neither of them is comfortable sharing their full histories, and yet both of them want to know the other's story. Emma is the first to break eye contact.

"Did you know he was Gold's, I mean Rump–"

Without thinking Killian steps into her space and places his fingers to her lips.

"Don't say his name!"

Emma's breath catches and eyes go wide. Their eyes lock for a long second before Killian snatches his hand back and steps away, scratching behind his ear. "Sorry, love. In this world, it's best not to use his moniker if you don't want his attention."

She smiles. "Got it. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named it is."

"Well, I prefer Crocodile."

Her eyebrows knit together and he knows she is thinking of his quest for vengeance. Killian looks away. He still wants his revenge. He had spent much of the previous day searching for clues about the Crocodile's whereabouts in this cursed existence, and had even sent Smee to scavenge for more information. But in that moment, smiling in the sunshine with Swan, he doesn't want to be reminded of it.

"Shall we return to the party?"

Emma's eyes stay narrow but she takes his offered arm, even though there is nobody there to see them.

* * *

The rest of the day passes quickly. More socializing in the garden, a tour of the tournament grounds and of the castle followed by a light supper in their rooms. Emma never leaves his side; her hand is a heavy weight upon his arm or sometimes his waist. As evening arrives he realizes that this pretending to be a couple comes much too easily. They move together too seamlessly, share knowing looks too often, and too quickly he has become accustomed to her presence. Her smell and warmth at his side, the hard quality of her accent and her forced laughter are all becoming too familiar. He fears they will haunt him long after they end this farce. It is almost a relief to finally part from her to dress for bed.

As he sheds his uniform, Smee babbling in his ear about what he had learned, and puts on his night clothes, he feels the pretense draining from him and his true self returning. Dressing in a false uniform, being treated like a hero, with warmth and deference instead of fear and suspicion has made him feel like someone else: someone who hadn't lost his brother and become a pirate, someone that hadn't spent centuries with a black heart seeking revenge. But he isn't that young and naive Lieutenant anymore, he never can be again.

"Would you like me to starch it, Captain?" Smee asks as he gathers the clothes.

"No." The word comes out sharper than he intends but Smee lets it pass without comment and bows out of the room.

Just as he never wore the uniform again after Liam's death, Killian never used starch again either. Liam's uniform had been freshly starched, ready to confront the King, when he collapsed on the deck. The smell had enveloped Killian as he sat helpless, cradling the still warm body of his brother. He despises the smell of starch.

Killian emerges into the empty bedroom and looks longingly at the bed. It is a large four poster with a green canopy, a brown quilt with decorative roses and plush pillows. Killian isn't a fan of the decor but it looks soft and comfortable and after an early morning, sparring with the Prince, riding to Midas's castle, and socializing into the evening, he wants nothing more than to luxuriate in it. But he is pretty sure he knows Emma's answer to sharing a bed. He hadn't asked the night before, choosing to feign sleep on the chaise lounge rather than endure the conversation.

"Might as well have some fun," he mutters as he falls on the bed and listens for sounds of Emma returning. Ten minutes later, he hears her telling her maid goodnight and he sits up quickly. He lounges back on his left elbow, pulling his shirt open to reveal more of the chest hair he knows Emma is fond of and props up his right leg draping his right arm on his knee. He wishes he was in his normal clothes, black shirt and leather pants would look much more striking. He knows Emma will find him ridiculous as he puts on his best scoundrel smirk and waits. But Johanna comes out instead. She takes one look at him and stifles a giggle.

Killian winks at her; if the maid thinks he and his wife were enjoying their marriage bed, all the better. They do have a pretense to keep up, after all. She blushes and tosses him Emma's string of pearls. He catches them and with an even broader grin puts them in his mouth.

Johanna bursts out laughing.

"What's going on out there?" Emma calls and her maid starts, scurrying away to give the couple their privacy.

Emma enters the room and stops dead in her tracks. Killian expects her to laugh or snort and roll her eyes but she just stares at him, eyes wide and body stock still like a startled rabbit. Her tongue darts out to lick her lips and for a second Killian wonders if she will truly join him in the bed. But she blinks and shakes her head and gives him the mocking half smile he expected.

"Really? This is the best you could come up with?"

He lets the pearls drop from his mouth and fixes her with a grin. "I thought it only proper to warm the bed for my wife. Of course, if you prefer, I could keep you warm another way."

He winks and she finally rolls her eyes. It shouldn't give him pleasure to see her so annoyed but it does. "In your dreams, buddy."

"Oh believe me Swan, you feature prominently in my dreams."

Her eyes narrow. "I doubt that," she murmurs a little too softly before sighing. "I'm tired, Hook."

She leaves the doorway, blowing out candles as she goes. He watches her move, the long white nightdress giving her grace and an almost ghost-like quality; her golden hair glints in the candlelight and there is a tightness in his chest he doesn't want to examine. With a sigh, he rolls off the bed and grabs a pillow. He places to on the floor and turns back to retrieve a blanket. As he makes his bed, the room grows steadily darker until only the candlestick on the nightstand illuminates it. He is about to lay down when Swan's voice stops him.

"What are you doing?"

He turns back to her. She is frowning at him the flickering light of the three remaining candles casting her face in sharp shadow.

"I should think that is fairly obvious, Swan. I'm going to bed."

"On the floor?"

He wrinkles his forehead. "Aye."

"You fight in the tournament tomorrow. Those swords are sharp and I know how you fight. You need your sleep."

"I won't make a lady sleep on the floor while I take the bed."

"Who said I was sleeping on the floor?"

Killian's eyebrow ticks up.

"Not like that! This bed is huge there is no reason why we can't both sleep in it."

He bites back a smile and stops himself from making any other remarks. When Emma realizes he isn't going to tease further she gives a short nod and gets into the bed. He waits, letting her get situated before he climbs in after her. She is right: the bed is quite large, and though he can smell her and feel the heat from her body, there is plenty of space for them to sleep without touching.

She turns to look at him and he gives her a grateful smile that she returns. She blows out the candles and the room plunges into complete darkness.

"You try anything and I'll take your other hand."

He chuckles. "Goodnight, Swan."

"Goodnight, Killian," she whispers. He tries not to notice that it's the first time she has said his name without an audience.

Despite his exhaustion and the comfort of the bed, he dreams of Milah and Bae. It starts out happy: they are a family sailing together on the Jolly Roger, with the sun high and fair. They smile at each other as the wind whips around them. But then Bae disappears and the sky turns dark as a storm overtakes them. The waves wash over the deck and snatch Milah away, pulling her into the dark depths. He screams for her and plunges into the water. He can't find her in the inky black and soon he is sinking himself into the oblivion of the ocean. But then the dream shifts he hears a voice, soft and low, pulling him from the water, and then there is sunshine and the bright blue sky all around him. He is climbing the beanstalk with Emma by his side, and she isn't staring at him with suspicion but smiling and laughing.

The sound is still ringing in his ears as he awakes. He blinks his eyes in the morning light filtering from the high window as his dream sinks back into his subconsciousness. Slowly everything comes into focus. The white of the pillows, the cream of Emma's skin, the gold of her hair. They are facing each other across the expanse of pillows her eyes tightly closed, her breathing even. A lock of hair has fallen across her cheek and he has the urge to move it aside and rub the strands between his fingers. That's when he realizes his hand is firmly clasped in hers. It's warm and soft and utterly terrifying.

If he had awoken with their limbs intertwined it would have been a pleasant accident. Something he would have relished and then teased her about later. But this, palm to palm, fingers interlaced, this felt so much more intimate. That their hands had sought each other out over the expanse of sheets and came together in the middle of the night feels like an impossibility. If he didn't know any better, he would say Emma had taken his hand on purpose. His mother's ring glints on her finger and for a moment he imagines they truly are husband and wife.

At the thought, he feels a wave of guilt and Milah's face flashes before his eyes, parts of his dream resurfacing. Her killer still lives and is perhaps enjoying a happy ending in this cursed world. Killian disentangles their fingers carefully and rises from the bed. He drags his hand over his face and through his hair. He has allowed himself to become distracted by Emma Swan once again. He dresses himself in dark brown leather pants and tunic for the tournament, happy to have an excuse to not be in uniform. As he moves he tries to remember who he is.

Emma Swan is not his wife and he is not a heroic Naval officer. He is Captain Hook. He isn't capable of love, not anymore. He has survived for centuries for one reason: to kill the Crocodile. And when that deed is done, he will die and be with Milah again.

When he arrives at the tournament grounds, there are already several people practicing. Archery will be the first event and Killian scans the yard for Snow White, ready to turn and leave if he spots her, but he sees no sign of the queen. He takes up his position in a secluded corner and begins his warm up. As he grows more comfortable and the sword flies faster, he becomes aware of someone watching him. He stops and turns, meeting the eyes of a young dark-haired boy dressed as a squire. Killian blinks and cocks his head. In his new clothes he looks strikingly like his father and Killian wonders how he hadn't recognized him as Bae's boy the first time. He smiles and he looks just like Emma.

"Hello. My name is Henry."

Decision Time:

Does Henry remember his life in Storybrooke

OR

Does he have false memories just like everyone else

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Authors Note: 66% percent opted to have the story switch to Killian's POV. The image of him on the bed with pearls is 100% the fault of the ONCE ABC Instagram photo. If you are enjoying this let me know your thoughts as I always appreciate them!


	6. Chapter 6

"A pleasure to meet you, Henry. Killian Jones." He gives a slight bow.

"Oh, I know who you are." The boy smirks and his eyes flit to Killian's left arm.

Killian nods, unsure how to proceed; he stares at the lad for a long moment. His squire's uniform is a forest green and boasts a lion emblem Killian is unfamiliar with. He knows Emma will be happy to know her son is safe and healthy but he wonders who his master might be.

"I thought you and Emma weren't coming to the tournament?"

Killian narrows his eyes at the absence of Emma's title. "Yes, well the Princess changed her mind."

"So, she is here?" Henry looks around as if expecting her to appear.

"Aye," Killian replies slowly, Henry's eagerness making him suspicious.

Henry smiles widely and his eyes shine. Killian can't help but see Baelfire standing on the deck of the Jolly Roger the sun high and his hair blowing in the wind. He blinks away the vision and ignores the stab in his heart.

"Would you like to spar, Henry?" Killian gestures to the short sword dangling from the lad's waist.

"Oh! Yeah, that would be great!" He steps toward Killian as he draws his sword. They do a few quick matches and Killian is impressed by the lad's skill and tells him as much. The boy seems pleased with the compliment.

"Henry!" They both turn to see Snow almost upon them. The boy stops and sheathes his sword before trotting into Snow's open arms. Killian tries to hide the shock from his face as he approaches.

"Killian! I see you have finally met Henry."

"Yes. We have just been sparring."

"Well, I hope he was playing fair or else I will have to tell his father he has been besmirching the Lockesley name."

Henry rolls his eyes but grins. "He isn't the one I'm worried about."

Snow laughs and Killian grins along, doing his best to pretend he knows who and what they are talking about.

"Oh your mother spoils you rotten. You forget that Regina was my mother for awhile too!."

"Henry!"

They all turn to see a blonde man dressed in the same green as Henry, waving his hands.

"Whoops, I better run! Gotta get the bow and arrows ready for the tournament." Henry takes off and then stops and turns back . "Thanks for sparring," he calls and sprints away.

Snow smiles after him. Killian has a dozen questions but can't think of a single one to ask that won't give him away. Luckily Snow seems too preoccupied to notice. "He has grown so fast! You know, I didn't understand why my father let Regina leave and marry Robin. I thought she was breaking up our family. But instead our family grew. Henry feels almost like my own blood." She gave a little laugh. "Although it's Emma that treats him like she is his mother."

"That she does," he replies.

Snow gives him a smile and then laces her hands over his elbow and tugs him toward the spectator stands where people are beginning to gather for the archery tournament.

"Speaking of, where is my little sister this morning?"

"She was still sleeping when I left."

Snow gives him a sly smile and he feels his neck grow hot. They walk a few more paces before she speaks again.

"I'm glad you were the one to save her, Killian. And that you ended up being someone worthy of her love, someone she can trust with her heart. After Baelfire's betrayal." She shook her head. "When I think what could have happened to my baby sister." Her voice grows hard and Killian feels a chill run down his spine. "I can't believe we trusted him."

Killian is happy to be saved from a response by David's approach. He is holding a finely crafted bow, a quiver of arrows slung over his back.

"There you are! Come on, they are about to start."

Snow grins at her husband. "I'm coming, squire."

She shoots Killian a wink and then leans up and kisses him on the cheek before striding off toward the waiting targets with David in tow. Killian watches them, processing all that he has learned and wondering how long it will be before he can share the knowledge with Swan. He knows she will be particularly grateful to learn the health and location of Henry . He turns to the stands and sees her sitting next to another blonde woman who is holding a baby. For a moment he admires the view, the gentle curve of her neck and her golden hair curled in waves; she is a stunningly attractive woman, something even he can appreciate with his black heart. She is smiling but he sees her tongue dart out to her lips and knows she is nervous. He strides the rest of the way to the stands, making his way to her side.

When her eyes land on him, they grow wide and he tries not to show his confusion.

She speaks quickly to the other woman with a too bright smile before moving toward him quickly.

She doesn't pause as she throws her arms around him, automatically his arms come around her waist. Her lips come dangerously close to his as she hastily kisses his cheek. Then just as quickly, she pulls away and grasps his hand

"Our seats are over here." She pulls him away before he can say a word to the other woman but he hardly notices because his head is spinning from her lingering smell and the feel of her warm hand in his. He tells himself it's all an act, keeping up the pretense, but in that moment he doesn't quite believe it.

Emma pulls him down beside her on the cushioned seats and immediately releases his hand. She looks about casually with the same forced smile but doesn't meet his eyes.

"Where have you been?" she asks through her teeth as she waves at someone over his shoulder.

He raises his eyebrow. She certainly seems intent on keeping tabs on him not that he blames her he is a pirate. "I have been here practicing."

Her smile falls as her eyes narrow.

"And it's lucky I did; I met someone on the field."

"Who?"

"A young squire named Henry."

"Henry!"

A few heads turn their way at her outburst and she gives them a half smile in apology. When they look away she leans forward and whispers.

"Is he okay?"

Killian nods and she breaths a long sigh. Tension seems to leak out of her body and her smile is suddenly genuine. He feels an odd swell of pride though all he did was deliver the news.

The tournament is yet to start but the seats around them are filling fast with curious nobles. He glances around them before leaning in close to quickly whisper all he had learned. To onlookers they no doubt look like lovers sharing a secret. Her curtain of hair tickles his nose as his breath sends it fluttering when he talks; he fights the urge to tuck it behind her ear. He relays what he gathered from Snow making sure to emphasize that in this world Emma and Henry were still close. Just as he finishes his story, the trumpeter signals the start of the competition and everyone turns their attention to the archers and their targets.

While Emma stares straight ahead and claps with the audience, Killian imagines her mind is far from the arrows and their targets. When she isn't absently twisting her ring, her hands ball up in fists. When Robin of Locksley is introduced she starts and mutters a quiet and incredulous, "Seriously?"

He hears the sharp intake of breath when Henry trots out with Locksley, a bright smile on his face. Killian doesn't think Emma takes her eyes off the lad for the duration of the tournament.

Snow ends up narrowly beating out both Robin and the fiery red-haired Merida. As the crowd cheers, Snow and David approach King Midas. David, acting as squire, offers him the winning arrow which he touches. The arrow transforms into gold with a shimmer and the crowd applauds politely.

"Whoa!" Emma exclaims and Killian shoots her a grin; her continual shock at magic is almost endearing.

"Champion, whose favor do you claim?" Midas asks in a loud but gentle voice.

Snow grins. "I choose Prince David." The audience laughs as she turns to her husband. He gives her a bow before lowering his head and kissing her soundly; perhaps a bit too soundly for an audience.

Killian turns from the spectacle to catch Emma's averted eyes and red cheeks. He chuckles at her reaction and she smacks his chest with the back of her hand which does little to remove the smirk from his face.

She rolls her eyes. "Come on. Let's go find Henry."

She takes his offered arm and he leads her from the stands and into the maze of tents. He is searching for the forest green and rampant lion of the Locksley livery when he hears a shout.

"Emma!" They turn to see Henry rushing toward them.

Killian feels Emma's hand tighten on his arm and he pats her hand before he can think how she might feel about the gesture.

The lad is moving straight for her, and Killian steps away as Swan releases his arm. They embrace and Killian hopes the lad doesn't find the hug too tight or notice the tears in Emma's eyes when she pulls away.

"It's so good to see you, kid."

The boy grins as they pull away. "I saw you at the wedding remember?" he complains.

"Well, it's been a long honeymoon." Emma lets out a nervous laugh and glances at Killian.

The lad's grin turns mischievous and Killian cocks his head. If Henry had been at the wedding, then he would not have introduced himself to Killian that morning.

"How was the Summer Palace? My treehouse still there?"

"Right where you left it."

The boy nods his smile growing wider. He looks around and sees Killian watching him closely; his smile falters and he turns back to Swan.

"Uh…Emma? Can we talk?" He glances at Killian. "Alone?"

The request confirms Killian's suspicions and he steps forward, clapping his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Come now, Henry. We are all friends, and if we are to get everyone's memories back, we will need to work together."

"Hook!" Emma hisses shooting daggers from her eyes even as Henry's grow wide.

"You both remember?" he asks.

Emma turns her attention back to her son. "Wait, you remember?"

Henry laughs in answer and Emma pulls him into another hug. They are beginning to draw attention and Killian steps forward.

"Perhaps we should adjourn to someplace more private?"

Henry nods and grabs Emma's hand. "I know just the place."

He leads them through the maze of tents and into a garden and a small gazebo overlooking a lake.

"It's not quite my castle." Henry shrugs.

Emma smiles. "It's perfect, kid."

Killian leans against the pillar, content to listen and watch their exchange.

"What happened?"

"Well, you all left to find Mom. And I sort of realized that she was probably in her vault."

"So you went after her?"

"Yeah. I got there but it was too late. There were these lights flashing and wind and this yellow smoke. It was so cool, Mom!"

Emma shakes her head at his enthusiasm but doesn't interrupt. "Then I was waking up and I had all these other memories of growing up with Robin, Regina, and Roland with you as my step-sister. It's so weird. Cause I can also remember growing up in Storybrooke. But then I know all about living here, like how to ride a horse and sword fight and shoot arrows and stuff. But sometimes the memories get confused" Henry shakes his head. "At first I thought everyone remembered, but as far as I can tell it's only me." He pauses and looks at them. "Well me and you guys."

Emma glances at Hook. "Well we only remember Storybrooke. No memories of this place or these new lives."

"Really! So you are just pretending to like each other?" He looks between them. "You don't remember falling in love or getting married or anything?"

Killian chuckles while Emma shifts her weight awkwardly. "Uh. No."

"Huh." The boy looks unconvinced. "Well, that's too bad because it's a great story."

"I agree, lad. It is quite the story." Killian winks.

Emma puts up her hand. "Wait. Hook, how do you know the story?"

He smirks and shrugs, giving her the one answer he know will infuriate her. "Pirate."

"Please. You're lying. You don't know it."

"I may not know specifics, but I have gathered the gist of it."

She crosses her arms. "Prove it. Henry, stop him if he gets something wrong."

Killian quirks his eyebrow, unable to back down from her challenge. He isn't lying; he had gathered most of the story through Smee and some leading questions to David during their sparring sessions. But he is likely to get some details wrong. He licks his lips and begins.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful headstrong princess who wanted adventure and love, preferably in that order. Her older sister was queen and had had the fortune of finding her true love, and so she took pity on her sister and sent her far and wide on diplomatic ventures hoping she would find both love and adventure. One fateful day the princess was sailing out to visit friends in a nearby kingdom."

"That's Prince Eric and Ariel." Henry supplies eagerly.

"Of course it is," Emma grumbles but she doesn't comment further. Killian continues.

"While on this mission, the ship was set upon by pirates." At Emma's scoff he rolls his eyes. "These weren't dashing scoundrels like meself but dastardly brutes led by Captain Blackbeard. The pirates killed everyone aboard, bad form that, and took the princess prisoner. Blackbeard sent a ransom demand to Queen Snow threatening all manner of torture, but the note was intercepted by Captain Killian Jones. The Captain was a noble man" he twirls his hand " a man of honor who understood the horrors that awaited the princess and, always keen for a hero's adventure, he promptly chased down the pirates and rescued the princess." He looks at Emma expecting a witty comeback but her eyes are locked on him in contemplation and it twists something in his gut. "The princess was so grateful that she immediately professed her undying love for the Captain and they lived happily ever after." He finishes quickly hoping to dispel the strange tension.

Emma gives a chuckle even as Henry protests the quick ending.

"You left out the best parts!"

"Did I?" Killian settles his attention to Henry.

"Yeah! Like how when Captain Jones burst into the Captain's quarters, it was to find Emma with a dagger to Blackbeard's throat."

Killian chuckles. "That sounds like you, Swan."

"And how you guys fought almost the whole way back."

"That sounds about right," she quips.

Henry plows forward. "But then one night you showed her how to navigate by the stars and you kissed and fell in love."

The tension is back, and Emma must feel it too because she tries to cut Henry off.

"I think we get the idea."

"No, but my favorite part is how David and Snow weren't sure about Killian's intentions and he told them that he 'would go to the end of the world for Princess Emma.' Isn't that a good line?"

Killian clears his throat but doesn't answer, choosing to cross to the other side of the gazebo and stare out at the water. The story itself, of him having a hero's journey and falling in love, was bad enough without Henry's colorful additions. The images pull at him, tearing at long dead emotions and hopes.

"Right. Well, it's a nice story." He hears Emma mutter.

"Yeah. Everyone has really nice stories here. It's like the opposite of Storybrooke: everyone has their happy ending. Well, everyone but my dad. His story isn't so happy." Killian's ears perk up at the hint of sadness in his voice and the mention of Baelfire but he doesn't turn around.

"We ran into Neal. He seems–different." Killian can hear the wince in Emma's voice.

"Here, everyone calls him Baelfire and they're all afraid of him because he is the Dark One's son. Even though Gold is imprisoned now, Dad still uses all the magic in his castle to make deals and hurt people. I think sometimes, he hurts people just because he can."

Killian can hardly believe his ears. The Crocodile is imprisoned? Perhaps defenseless and miserable? This really is a world where happy endings come true. Then the sneering, twisted face of Bae jumps to his mind and the momentary pleasure fades. Bae doesn't deserve to be turned into an echo of his father. Milah wouldn't want her son to live like that.

"Henry. It's not him. It's this curse. We will fix it. I promise."

Killian hears Henry sniffle and wonders if he should leave and let them have their private family moment.

"Captain!" He turns at the sound of Smee's semi-panicked voice. The man huffs up to the gazebo and takes a few deep breathes. "Captain! The tournament. They've changed it."

Killian furrows his brow and Smee hurries to explain. "Baelfire demanded that everyone withdraw from fighting. He wants to fight only you."

"What?" Emma asks indignantly. She walks forward with Henry.

Smee addresses her. "Your Highness, it is only the Captain and Baelfire who will fight, and the winner will be the champion."

"Thank you, Mr. Smee. I will be along shortly to prepare."

Smee nods and makes a deep bow before rushing back the way he came.

"I don't get it. Why does my Dad want to fight you?"

Emma sighs. "Because of me." Henry looks like he wants to ask more questions but she cuts him off. "You should get back to Regina. She's probably worried. Come see us tonight and we will figure this out."

He looks between them and nods. "Okay." He gives Emma a quick hug and then sticks out his hand to Killian. Bewildered, Killian takes it.

"I saw you practicing and I think you can win. But good luck anyway!"

"Thank you, Henry."

With a wave, he turns and jogs away.

Killian watches the boy and his mind turns to the young Baelfire he knew and the older one he must fight.

"Don't do it." Emma breaks through his thoughts.

"What?"

"Don't fight Neal."

He shakes his head. "I won't do that, Swan."

He walks away and she strides after him.

"He could kill you."

"It's a tournament, Swan; the swords are blunted. And he would hardly kill me with so many witnesses."

She picks up speed to get in front of him and stops in his path her hands on her hips.

"Don't be stupid, Hook. I've seen how you fight and he probably has magic or something. It's not worth it."

Decision Time

Hook fights Neal in the tournament

OR

Hook forfeits the tournament

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading guys and sorry for the delay in update. I have been busy. 63% of the readers voted for Henry to remember his time in Storybrooke. Thanks for reading and thanks to those wonderful people who have left reviews. It really made me smile!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hook clenches his jaw and Emma knows she has hit a nerve.

"I am fighting Bae and I will win."

"Why fight him? To satisfy your ego? To punish Gold? To prove you are better than Neal?" She steps up to him, her eyes flashing, daring him to give her a straight answer. He stands his ground.

"No," he grits out. "Because in this world Bae is dangerous, and the only way to deal with dangerous people is to face them not cower in fear."

"Oh really? And what makes you so sure about that?"

He leans further into her space, his voice dropping low even though there is no one around to hear him. "Because I am a pirate and I know how he thinks."

He holds her eyes, daring her to deny his words. Emma blinks and fights the urge to step away. He is dangerous–she can feel it in her gut–but the danger isn't physical: it's emotional.

"Fine. Get yourself killed. See if I care." She spins on her heel and storms away.

Emma tries to convince herself as she walks that she really wouldn't care if Hook died, but she knows it's a lie. Even on top of the beanstalk when they barely knew each other and he had been a clear threat, she hadn't wanted him dead. But just like on the beanstalk, she wants to run away from him. Because all this pretending to be married is starting to mess with her head. All the time hanging on his arm, listening to him talk with intelligence and wit, getting to learn the way he smells and the way his breath hitches when he suppresses a laugh. Seeing him lying on the bed, inviting her with his eyes, and then comforting him in that same bed when he cried out for Milah and Bae. It's all too much, too intimate, and the sooner it stops, the better.

She gets to the open grass field and stops to look for a familiar face. Henry waves at her enthusiastically from the other side and she thinks about joining him until she notices that Robin–seriously Robin Hood is real too–is beside him. She is glad Henry is safe and happy but she isn't quite ready to get to know any more fairytale characters. Discovering that Ashley was actually Cinderella earlier that day had been bad enough. Almost as bad as discovering she was part of a fairytale romance herself. Although with the pirates, the fighting, and the making out after stargazing, Emma wonders if it isn't more of supermarket romance (she would know: she's read plenty). She wishes she hadn't made Hook tell the story. He had started out with his usual half-serious tone, but somewhere in the middle, he had begun to sound wistful, as if part of him wished he could be a heroic captain that rescued princesses.

"There you are!" Emma turns to see David approaching.

She fixes a smile on her face. "David!" He offers her his arm, which she takes, and they begin to walk toward the stands.

"Been looking all over for you and Killian. Have you heard about what Baelfire did?" Emma nods and David shakes his head. "It's low even for him. But don't worry. I am sure Killian will win."

"Well, he certainly seems to think so."

David chuckles, but Emma doesn't really see the humor.

He catches her frown and pulls them to a stop. "Emma, I have been meaning to ask, is everything alright between you and Killian?"

She feels a chill run up her back. "Of course. Why do you ask?"

David shrugs and looks away. "It's just, well Killian doesn't seem quite himself, he seems angrier, sadder maybe? And you two seem a little distant not as–uh–physically affectionate as you were before the wedding." David blushes a little and looks away leaving Emma to wonder just how physical Princess Emma and Captain Jones had been.

"Well, just because we aren't enthusiastically kissing in public like you and Snow!" Emma tries to deflect his question with a smile and a friendly bump of his shoulder.

David seems to get the message that the status of her relationship with Killian is not up for discussion and chuckles. "Well, who am I to deny a champion her favor?"

Emma rolls her eyes and hums a noncommittal "Mmm-hmmm" as they begin walking again. Johanna had explained the favor system which was as medieval as the castle and Emma's clothes. Essentially the champion of each event was allowed to claim a kiss from anyone present. Sometimes they were kisses to the hand or pecks on the cheek if the two didn't know each other, or if the champion was using the event to proclaim their feelings. Of course Mary-Margaret and David, being married, had been embarrassingly enthusiastic in their performance this morning. Like walking in on them in bed, it was an image she would rather not have in her brain.

"As if you and Killian aren't going to do the same thing when he wins." David bumps her shoulder back and Emma almost stumbles.

She had been so concerned with the fight itself that she hadn't even considered what would happen after. Her stomach drops. If Neal wins, she is almost positive he will demand a kiss. If Killian wins there is no doubt he will choose her; she's his wife.

David keeps talking but Emma barely hears him, and she is grateful when they arrive at the stands to find Snow waiting for them. They make small talk while they wait for the tournament to begin. Several people come up to express their support of Killian and disgust for Neal. The more time passes the more Emma just wants to get it all over with. Then, as if tapping into her subconscious, the trumpets sound and the crowd, three times as big as the morning crowd, quiets.

Neal and Hook stride to the center of the field and bow to the stands; then they step away from each other and draw their swords. Neal is dressed in deep red leather pants and shirt, almost a mirror to Hook's brown outfit. They both wear a look of grim determination as their swords glint in the sunlight, but Neal has a wicked smirk while Hook's mouth is in a thin line. There is a short blast of a trumpet and suddenly they are in motion.

Neal attacks quickly, and judging by the way the audience gasps, it is an unexpected, possibly illegal, move. Hook doesn't seem fazed as he blocks the blade with his own and pushes Neal back. Hook attacks swiftly, his sword moving in tight arcs that Neal struggles to block. Suddenly, Hook stops his attack and backs away.

"Why did he stop? He had him!" David complains to her right.

They circle each other, their swords meeting briefly but without any real force. Emma can see their lips moving, knows they are talking but can't make out the words. Whatever is said causes Neal to lash out again, but this time even Emma can tell that it's a wild attack. Fleetingly she thinks of the way she had flown at Hook on the banks of that dry lake bed and how he had trapped her sword and sent it sailing away. She watches as Hook performs the exact same maneuver on Neal and knocks him to the ground, holding the point of his sword at his throat. The crowd is on its feet, clapping and cheering, seemingly shocked that the fight has ended so quickly. Hook steps away and sheathes his sword, his eyebrows pinched with worry rather than victory. He turns and searches the stands and with a jolt Emma realizes he is looking for her.

"Killian, look out!" David yells.

Emma shifts her gaze to see Neal rushing at Killian, his arm raised, a dagger glinting in his hand. Killian spins and blocks the attack with his prosthetic hand, sending the dagger skittering away while simultaneously delivering a punch with his right hand. The motion is so fluid that Emma wonders if he had been expecting the attack. Neal drops to the ground and the crowd, which had momentarily fallen silent, bursts alive even louder than before. Emma feels relief flood her body as men dressed in chainmail and gold tunics rush onto the field and carry Neal off.

Killian begins striding towards the cheering crowd and Emma, still in shock, feels hands pushing at her shoulders. She looks over to see Snow and David motioning for her to go meet him. Her already unsteady heart jumps into her throat as she turns and tries to channel the persona of adoring wife. The crowd parts for her and soon she is on the ground and running toward him, partly to keep up the act and partly because she needs to touch him and confirm that he is okay. It's only then that she admits that she had been scared for him.

Distracted by the noise of the crowd, he doesn't see her until the last second and gives a little surprised grunt as she flings herself into his arms. He keeps them both from falling by using her momentum to swing her around. His scruff scratches at her cheek as he pulls away. His eyebrows are practically jumping off his face and his grin is wide and dazzling. Neither of them notice that the crowd has quieted until King Midas's voice rings out.

"Champion, step forward." With a grin Killian releases Emma and walks the few steps to Midas. He pulls his sword with a flourish and presents it for the man's weird sparkling hand. With a touch the sword turns to gold. Killian bows and sheaths it.

"Champion, whose favor do you claim?"

"I choose Princess Emma." Killian half turns to her a smirk on his flushed face. Heat shoots through Emma's body and she feels the desire to run begin to overtake her. She pushes it down and forces herself to step forward. Killian meets her halfway his smirk in place but his eyes searching hers. And it's the way that he seems to be asking permission with that look that spurs her to action. Without a second thought she grabs at the collar of his tunic and pulls his lips to hers. His small gasp of surprise at the contact is the only indication that her action is unexpected. He throws himself into the kiss with abandon and Emma joins him. His lips are salty from his sweat and his body is hot under her hands as they roam up and over his shoulders to sink into his hair. His tongue meets hers; she tastes rum and vaguely wonders why he had been drinking. He pulls her closer with his left arm while his right hand tangles lightly in her hair. She can feel the furnace of his body and her own seems to be catching fire. She can't think of anything but his lips and his tongue and the little moan he just made and that's why she pushes him away. Because, like he said, he is dangerous; kissing like this is dangerous. She catches her breath and the cheers and catcalls of the crowd begin to register as she hovers just out of reach of him. She wants to kiss him again and all she can think of is how that would be a very bad idea.

"I think they bought it," she breathes. His body stiffens and though she had intended to push him away, it still hurts when his hands fall from her and he actually steps back. Her eyes flutter open. His cheeks are flushed, his hair mussed from her hands and his lips swollen, but his eyes are cast downward, refusing to meet hers. The moment is broken by the arrival of David and Snow hugging and congratulating Killian; half of the crowd seems to engulf them good wishes. All Emma wants to do is run far away, but instead she has to stay by Killian's side, her hand wrapped around his arm and a smile of pride on her face. It's a relief when David hauls Killian away to celebrate.

The sun is sinking low when Emma breaks away from Mary-Margaret and the festivities. Either the defeat and imprisonment of Neal had put everyone in a very good mood, or the tournament was just an excuse for a fairytale land kegger. Emma didn't care which; she just wanted to stop hearing about how happy people were for her and how impressive they thought her husband was in the fight. She hasn't seen Killian since David pulled him away, and she hopes he passes out drunk somewhere far from their room. She doesn't want to see him, let alone sleep next to him right now. It was only a kiss but somehow it was also so much more, and Emma doesn't want to risk kissing him again. Of course, if they can't figure out this curse she will have no choice. There will be more kisses, more handholding, more sleeping in the same bed, and more opportunities for him to erode her walls. She sighs as she pushes open the heavy wooden door wondering if she can undress without Johanna's help. Her cheeks hurt from her fake smile and her head has started to pound. She wants to rip her dress and corset off and find a pair of jeans and a tank top. She wants to sleep in her bed and drive her car. She wants everything to go back to normal–well, the Storybrooke version of normal, at least.

"Hello, love."

Emma starts and turns to see Killian sitting in the near dark at the small table, the remains of a dinner before him and a flask in his hand.

"Killian! I thought you were down at the party."

"I didn't see much cause to celebrate." He raises his flask and takes a sip before offering it to Emma. She looks at it and shakes her head, pushing away the memory of the taste of rum on her tongue. He shrugs his shoulders and finishes off the flask in a long gulp.

"I thought you would be happy you defeated Nea–Baelfire?" She leans against the edge of the table.

He sneers. "I fought because I had to, and we both know that man is not Bae. This curse has turned him into something twisted and evil." Emma is reminded again that Killian knows Neal, from Neverland of all places. A part of her wants to know the full story, but she remembers how he responded to her questions about his tattoo and she knows he won't share. Not that she blames him; she understands keeping people at arm's length.

"I know. Neal is a thief and a liar, but he would never try to stab someone in the back."

Killian cocks his head, his eyes carefully assessing. Emma looks away and stares at the boots sticking out from the dirty hem of her dress. A long moment passes before Killian pushes back his chair and stands.

"Well, thankfully when we break this curse, Bae and everything else will be restored to normal."

Emma nods and twists the ring on her finger. "Yeah. I can wear pants again."

"And I shall have my hook."

Before either of them can mention any other changes or what they might mean for them, there is a loud knock at the door. Emma pushes away from the table and opens the door to find a grinning Henry.

He wraps his arms around her waist.

"I figured it out!" he says as he releases her and walks into the room. "Hey, Killian. Great fight! That disarming move was really cool."

"Wait kid, slow down. What did you figure out?" Emma closes the door and follows her son into the room.

"Oh! How to break the curse!" His grin is a mile wide and she feels a swell of pride. Leave it to Henry to figure it all out.

"Well, lad, out with it." Killian gestures impatiently with his hand.

"True Love's Kiss!"

Emma can't help the way her eyes flick to Killian; he looks as uncomfortable as she feels. Their eyes meet and they both look away.

"Henry," Emma begins but he cuts her off.

"I mean, I don't know why I didn't think of it before! It worked in the hospital on two curses. There is no reason it won't work here!"

Emma feels ridiculous. Of course Henry meant for her to kiss him, just like she had in Storybrooke. Why had she even considered he meant Killian?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Decision Time!**

 **Emma and Henry break the curse with True Love's Kiss**

 **OR  
Emma and Henry kiss but nothing happens**

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

 **Author's Note: Sorry again for the delay I am going to go ahead and try and update the rest of the chapters tonight. For your reference on the last vote 79% voted for Killian to fight Neal.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Very clever lad."

Henry puffs out his chest at Hook's praise.

"Yeah kid. Good thinking." It is a simple solution and one Emma feels silly for not thinking of herself. Of course, as the last couple days have made painfully clear, she is not from this world and not used to thinking of magical solutions to problems.

They are interrupted by a light knock. Emma swings the door open to reveal a haggard looking Johanna. Emma suspects her maid might have been in a deep sleep before being summoned to help her undress and feels guilty when she realizes that she is going to have to turn her away. They didn't need an audience for their attempt at magic.

"Oh. Johanna. I'm so sorry to wake you."

"No harm done Princess."

Emma shakes her head. "You look exhausted. Go back to bed. I can manage on my own."

Johanna's forehead crinkles and she opens her mouth to argue but then closes it when her eyes catch on something over Emma's shoulder. A small smirk steals across her face. "Of course Princess. I am sorry to have interrupted."

Emma shoots a look over her shoulder to see a smirking Hook just behind her and she stifles a groan. What did he just do?

When she turns back Johanna is rising from her curtsy and turning away. Emma shuts the door and spins on Hook. His dancing eyebrow tells her he is waiting for her to ask what he did but she decides not to give him the satisfaction. She brushes past him and walks toward Henry who is swinging his legs on the bed.

"Okay. So how does this work. I just kiss you?" she asks as she slides next to him.

He scrunches up his nose and shrugs. "I don't know I wasn't awake for the last one."

An image of Henry pale and motionless on a hospital gurney flashes before her eyes and she feels the need to hug him tight to her. She had been so scared of losing him; she had just faced a dragon but that was nothing compared to seeing his monitor flatline. A shiver runs up her spine.

"A true love's kiss requires three things." Emma and Henry both turn toward Hook's voice. He is leaning against the table, his arms crossed. "True love between the participants, a curse to break, and focused intent."

Emma wants to ask him how he knows so much about breaking curses but Henry speaks first.

"What's focused intent?"

"When you kiss you have to be consciously thinking about your love. Focusing on how much you love one another." Killian twirls his hand for emphasis.

Henry nods slowly before turning back to Emma.

"Okay. You ready?"

Emma looks around the room, careful not to meet Hook's eye, and down at her dress. "So ready."

Henry scrunches his eyes closed and Emma takes a deep breath. Her mind jumps around before settling on the image of Henry sitting across from her at Granny's, his storybook on the table across from them, a mischievous grin plastered on his face. It was the moment she knew she was going to stay much longer than a week. Focusing on that image and her love for her son she leans forward and brushes her lips against his forehead. She holds her breath waiting for the light to fill her and the shockwave to burst forth.

Nothing happens.

Henry cracks one eye open.

"Was that it?"

Emma shakes her head.

"Try again." he says and closes his eye.

Emma licks her lips and casts a glance at Hook.

He gives her a small smile. "You can do this Swan."

She nods and turns back to Henry. This time she thinks of the moment he opened his eyes on the hospital bed and smiled at her.

But there is still no burst of light. She tries again and then Henry tries kissing her a few times before they finally give up.

She turns to Hook "Are you sure you got it right? Maybe we are missing something?"

He gives a curt shake of his head. "Remember, I grew up here; I know how these things work. And since we know it should be possible between you and your boy the only solution is that this is not a curse." There is an edge of anger to his voice that Emma chooses to ignore.

"Perfect," she mutters before flinging herself back onto the bed and cursing herself for getting her hopes up.

"So what is it?" Henry asks, his enthusiasm seemingly undimmed by their failure.

"I don't know lad. I have never practiced magic but I know transporting between realms and creating new memories requires powerful magic."

"So not just anyone could have done this?

"Aye."

Emma sits up with a groan. "Okay so we don't know what happened, or who did it or how to fix it."

"It's okay Mom. We will figure it out!"

Her sons voice was so optimistic that she smiles in spite of her frustration and fear. She pulls him into her side. He buries his face in her shoulder for a moment and then pulls away.

"And it's not so bad living here. I mean there are no onion rings but–" he gestures at the golden walls of the castle "I mean there is magic and sword fighting and you're a princess and I'm a squire. That's pretty cool."

Emma rests her chin on his head and pulls him back into a hug. Henry is right. All things considered it isn't horrible; they are safe and still have each other. She turns her head and catches Hook staring at them with an unexpected softness in his eyes. She looks away and blinks rapidly, her stomach fluttering. She can't share with her son the most important reason she wants to return home.

"You're right Henry. It's not so bad."

He pulls back and smiles.

"I should get going. Mom and Da–er–Robin will get worried."

Emma nods and after a round of goodnights and another hug he is out the door. She leans against the solid wood with a sigh looking around the now empty room. She assumes Hook is changing for bed and so heads to her own small dressing room. She hopes he will fall asleep before she finishes so she can avoid any more discussion for the night.

She pulls off her jewelry and unpins her hair. She massages her scalp and combs through the waves before turning her attention to the dress and its set of buttons down the back. After trying and failing to unfasten them she grasps the hem of her dress in frustration and, with much tugging and some cursing, manages to yank the whole thing up and over her head. Her victory is short lived as she turns her attention to her corset.

The little torture device ends just below her shoulder blades and Johanna had laced it very tight. Emma contorts her arms and is able to touch the top of the corset and the laces but discovers they are tied in some intricate knot. She twists and pulls and tries to see what she is doing through the mirror. Her arms begin to ache and with a low growl she gives up. She will just have to sleep in the damn thing.

She walks out into the darkened bedroom the only light coming from the candelabra near the bed. She can see Hook lying down in the bed his billowy white shirt exposing the chest hair that had been hidden all day. She wills him to be asleep or at least to stay silent. The day had been an emotional roller coaster with finding Henry, hearing their fake love story, worrying about Hook or Neal getting killed, kissing Hook and failing to break the curse by kissing Henry and she really doesn't need a conversation in the dark on top of it all. She just wants to go to sleep and forget it all for a few hours.

She sits on the bed and it gives off a faint creak. The corset pokes into her thigh and squeezes her spleen and she tries to adjust it before blowing out the candles and lying down.

"What are you doing?" Hook shifts in the bed behind her.

"Just getting comfortable."

"Swan you can't sleep in that."

"It's fine."

She hears him sigh and the bed dips as he moves.

"Let me help you."

She twists around and sees him getting to his knees and shuffling closer to her. She springs from the bed.

"No. Really. I am good."

"While I enjoy your stubbornness, love, I think it would be better for all concerned if you got a good night's sleep."

Emma waits for the innuendo, for the smirk or the eyebrow lift but he just looks tired and maybe a little sad. The corset is uncomfortable and it isn't like she is naked underneath it. She has on a sleeveless cotton dress thing and the long underwear Johanna calls bloomers. There is no reason not to let him help, except the way her heart is thrumming and her gut is twisting.

"Fine. But no funny business."

He raises his hand and stump in surrender. "I am always a gentleman."

She snorts but takes a step back to the bed. He sits up higher on his knees and she spins around her calves brushing the wooden frame. She feels him just behind her, the heat rolling off of him, and ignores the clench of anticipation in her stomach.

His hand sweeps across her shoulders, gathering her hair and placing it over her shoulder and out of the way. Emma holds onto her hair and tries to concentrate on the flickering of the candles as Hook's fingertips slide down to the laces. As he works on the knot his breath blows hot against her skin. The cool metal of his brace joins his hand and goosebumps burst over her body. She wriggles a little unable to stay still.

"Sorry, love. It's a bit of a complicated knot."

She nods, not trusting her voice after hearing the deep roughness of his.

"If I had my hook…" he trails off leaving Emma to imagine just what his hook might have done to the laces.

"With permission I'll use my teeth."

"Uh." Emma clears her throat. "Yeah sure. Just hurry up."

He chuckles and Emma knows he has just suppressed a dirty joke. After a short pause she feels his hair tickling her back and the tip of his nose brushing just above the laces. She holds her breath and bites her lip as his breath warms her skin. There are a few pulls and then he shifts and the scruff of his beard scratches her skin. Then his mouth is gone, replaced by his hand yanking at the laces. The corset begins to loosen but Emma doesn't find it any easier to breath.

She steps away though he isn't finished and holds the loosened corset around her. She grabs the candelabra and glances back.

"Thanks."

He is still on his knees and she almost misses his dazed expression as he replaces it with a smirk.

"My pleasure."

She hurries back to the dressing room and stays there for as long as she can; urging her body to calm down and hoping Hook goes to sleep. She is attracted to him, that isn't a newsflash, but the attraction has somehow grown since the beanstalk. Maybe because she knows him better now, maybe because she knows how he kisses. But he is still a pirate, still bent on revenge, even if she hasn't seen that side of him since this whole mess started. It is still there, underneath the uniform and the charade of a loving husband. But she knows he isn't always pretending–his jokes, his proper manners, his love of sea stories, and the way he had shown Neal mercy, that is somehow part of him too. Emma is starting to think that the real Killian Jones is somebody between the vengeful pirate and the proper naval officer and that she is beginning to care a great deal more than she should about him.

The candles are more than halfway spent before she takes a deep breath and returns to the room.

Killian doesn't stir or turn towards her as she crawls into bed and blows out the flames. She stares into the dark and listens to his steady breathing. Letting it lull her into her own deep slumber.

She awakes to an empty bed just like she has every morning but unlike those other mornings she isn't immediately suspicious about where Killian might be, only glad that she doesn't have to face his bed tousled hair and smirk.

She has dressed and eaten breakfast and is heading down to the tournament when she runs into Killian in a long hall filled with golden suits of armor and others heading to and from the tournament grounds.

"Emma!" he exclaims at the sight of her and hurries forward. She smiles, happy to see him in spite of herself. He is once again in his naval uniform and she admits that she likes the color on him. As he draws closer she can sense his excitement. He grabs her elbow and leans down to whisper.

"I think I have found someone that can help solve our problem."

Emma starts. "Really? Who?"

He shakes his head and pulls her toward a door nestled between two gleaming sets of armor. They duck inside and after a quick look around he closes the door and turns to her.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Decision Time

Killian has discovered that they can get help from an old man in the woods.

OR  
Killian has discovered that they can get help from a sorceress that lives on an island.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Authors Note: As always I appreciate knowing if anyone is reading and what their thoughts are on the story! The last vote was an overwhelming 91% to have the TLK not work. Seems people weren't finished with this story!


	9. Chapter 9

Killian turns away from the door, barely glancing at the small sitting room before focusing on Emma. The sunlight from the high windows drenches her hair and his hand twitches with the need to touch it like he had last night when he gathered it together and exposed her back and the strings of her corset. He had tried not to make the event sensual and failed miserably - using his teeth had been a necessity - but it had also been exquisite torment to have his lips so close to her skin and not be able to touch. Now she is before him again and the need to touch her is just as strong. He pushes the thoughts away, as thoughts of helping Emma out of her clothes were what had driven him out of bed this morning at an ungodly hour and led to his fortunate discovery.

"Are you going to tell me or what?" Emma gestures impatiently.

"Right. I went to the library this morning."

Emma narrows her eyes. "I didn't know you were a reader."

He gives her a half smile. "There are a great many things you don't know about me, Swan."

"I am starting to see that." She cocks her head but doesn't press further and he bookmarks her interest for a later date.

"The point is that while there I ran into a rather talkative princess from Arendelle. Who, with very little prompting, told me all about her aunt. An aunt with vast magical powers who happens to have a soft spot for blondes and mending broken families. This fire-haired lass assured me that her aunt can grant wishes."

"Okay so what's the catch?"

He smiles at her perceptiveness. "She lives on an island in the Western Sea. Banished there by Baelfire using a magical item the Crocodile had left in his castle and holding her for ransom. The island is protected from ships by enchantments. It's said that King Midas has the key to accessing the island in his library."

Emma nods in understanding. "Which is why she was sneaking around there at the break of dawn. Okay. So did she find the key or whatever?"

"No." Killian shakes his head and smirks. "However she is unaware of Midas's secret library where he keeps his most prized possessions from prying eyes."

"I am not even going to ask how you know about that. And I am guessing you didn't share this information with the princess?"

Killian shrugs. "It hardly seems necessary. If we get to the island and get this enchantment reversed undoubtedly their family will be united. If the sorceress can't help then we will just bring her back with us."

"Sounds like you have thought of everything." Killian grins wider at her praise and she rolls her eyes. "Let's just go get what we need so we can get to that island."

"I assumed a Sheriff would object to breaking into locked rooms, stealing from our host."

"Guess there are a few things you don't know about me."

Her smirk makes his blood thunder in his ears. He wants to know a great many things about Emma. This bold and fierce woman who is both an open book and a complete mystery to him. This woman who despite her tough exterior had looked truly frightened while he fought Bae. This woman who had thrown her arms around him and kissed him fervently only to pull away with pink cheeks and a husky voice declaring it was merely for show; an act to for those who thought them married and in love. This woman who with that kiss had made him suddenly realize that he might, after all these years, be capable of loving again, of loving her. He doesn't think he will ever know enough about this woman.

"I look forward to learning as much as you will allow, Swan." He intends it to be an innuendo but it comes out too sincere. She blinks at him and he knows he has crossed some invisible line, attempted to scale some wall that she would prefer he leave alone. The air turns heavy as neither speaks. Emma breaks the stalemate by turning to the door.

"Come on let's get this over with."

Killian nods and follows.

* * *

The first thing new thing he learns about Emma is that she can pick a lock. Killian stands guard outside the secret entrance, pretending to study a rich tapestry as Emma clicks the tumblers in the hidden door he had shown her. When she is done she gives him a low whistle and he crosses the hall as she slips the door open. The room is slightly larger than Killian's dressing area. Shelves line the walls, stuffed with various objects, many of which have been turned to gold and an empty table sits in the center.

"So what are we looking for?" Emma asks at his shoulder, her body a little too close for comfort.

"Navigational charts and a sextant."

"A what?" she gives an alarmed whisper. He chuckles.

"Just stand watch."

She gives him a huff but slips to the door, placing her ear against it. Killian turns back to the shelves, better able to think now that Swan isn't radiating heat beside him.

As he scans the shelves his eyes are arrested by a small vial filled with a black liquid. He glances at Emma but she is engrossed in listening. He grabs the vial and removes the stopper, sniffing it gingerly. It smells of the hot Neverland jungle and a chill runs up his spine. Dreamshade.

Why King Midas has the vile poison doesn't concern him as much as the possibility that suddenly opens up before him. The Crocodile is locked away in a cell a short journey away and a plunge of his hook could finally end his life-long pursuit of vengeance. As he stares at the black liquid Killian considers making that journey.

Only the night before he had decided to begin a new course, to abandon his relentless pursuit of revenge; it had brought him nothing but pain and emptiness. The last few days with Emma and her family had shown him just how empty his life had become; devoid of real connection with people who cared for him. This curse had also given him a glimpse of what was possible if he could somehow become a man of honor again.

But on top of all that was Baelfire and the monster this spell had turned him into. Killian had failed Milah's boy once in Neverland and it was time he made amends for that, time he began caring for someone besides himself. So over his rum and dinner he had vowed to do right by Bae even if that meant letting his bastard of a father live. He replaces the vial on the shelf and continues his search.

The sextant is found quickly and placed on the table in the center of the room but the navigational charts prove more difficult as there are several different sets to sort through. Killian places them all next to the sextant and examines each volume. He is engrossed in his task, leaning over the table and flicking through pages and doesn't notice when Emma moves away from the door until she is right beside him.

He looks up as she grabs at his blue coat pulling him away from the table and into her. For the second time in as many days her lips come crashing into his. He doesn't stop to question why she is kissing him, he forgets everything the moment their lips meet. Their kiss on the tournament field had left him shocked and confused by her actions and the tumult of emotion they caused. He had kissed her with passion while still holding himself back. But this time he lets his body respond to hers freely, his hand tangling in her silky hair, his arm wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer, his mouth open and eager against hers. They stumble back into the shelves their bodies pressing together, breath mingling. Killian's body is screaming for more, his brain already conjuring up images of where the kiss is leading, when through the fog he hears a voice.

"Mom! What are you doing?"

Emma abruptly breaks the kiss and pushes Killian away. He stumbles into the table.

"Henry! What are you doing here?" she cries and Killian turns to confirm that the intruder is indeed her lad.

The boy's eyes bounce between them. "I followed you. I thought you were working on Operation Elephant. But…"

Emma shoots Killian a glance and licks her lips. "It's not what you think. We broke in. We are trying to steal something to help us fix this mess. I saw the doorknob turning and panicked that we were going to get caught."

Realization slams into Killian and leaves him breathless. An act. It was an act to save them from getting in trouble with Midas. Like the kiss on the field was just her playing her part as a loving wife. Worse, Emma is ashamed her son caught them kissing.

"So you made out so the person wouldn't realize you were stealing?" Henry doesn't sound convinced.

Emma nods and moves toward her son. "There is nothing going on between me and Hook. I swear."

Despite the pain roaring through him Killian gives a too bright smile and focuses on Henry's dubious face. He reminds himself that no matter his feelings, no matter the way their bodies responded to each other, Emma had made it clear she isn't interested

"Aye lad. Your mother speaks the truth. The only thing between us is a shared desire to get out of this cursed life and back to reality." The words are bitter on his tongue but he holds his smile.

Henry looks between them for a minute, his keen eyes no doubt taking in their flushed skin and disheveled hair, and then shrugs.

Emma breathes a sigh. Killian turns back to the navigation charts doing his best to ignore his shuddering heart.

While Killian concentrates on the charts before him Emma explains their plan.

"That's awesome! When do we leave?" Henry exclaims when she finishes bouncing on his heels in excitement.

"Whoa kid. You are staying here with Regina where it's safe."

"But I can help. I have memories and you guys don't. Plus I know all the stories in the books."

Killian bites his lip at the stubborn challenge in the lad's voice. He expects he inherited that trait from both parents.

"Henry this isn't up for debate. You are staying here. Regina would kill me if I took you off to see some unknown sorceress"

"So don't tell her! Make something up."

"Sorry to interrupt this charming family squabble but I found the charts we need." Killian holds up the book and waves it trying to mask his amusement.

They fall silent as they turn to look at him, perhaps both remembering that he is still there.

"We should take this conversation to a less clandestine location." He gestures to the door and then tucks the charts and sextant into his leather satchel. When they have safely exited and made their way through the castle to the courtyard they find a quiet corner.

After furtive glances to confirm nobody is paying attention to them, Emma breaks the silence.

"Okay. I'll go tell Mary Margaret and David that we are going."

"Aye. And I'll prepare the horses. The harbor is only a few hours hard ride from here."

Emma's forehead crinkles. "Yeah. About that. I don't know how to ride a horse."

"See that's another reason you should take me. I can ride." Henry crosses his arms.

"Henry." Emma's voice is low with warning.

Killian pauses looking between them unsure if it is his place to take a side in the dispute. The Arendelle princess had spoken warmly about her imprisoned aunt and with the charts and sextant Killian expects smooth sailing. He doesn't see why a lad of Henry's age should not be allowed to accompany them. After all, Baelfire was only slightly older when he arrived in Neverland. But a look at Emma's face tells him it is better he keep his own counsel.

"Well no worries, Swan. I will arrange for a carriage and simply ride ahead to get the ship ready."

Emma turns from Henry and gives him a nod. "Fine. I'll see you there."

He looks between them one more time and then gives a nod before striding away and leaving mother and son to come to some kind of an agreement.

Killian spends the rest of the day in motion. Arranging Emma's transport, riding to the docks, and prepping the ship keeps his mind engaged and off of Emma. It's the longest they have been apart since waking up as husband and wife and he tells himself he is glad of the distance. But once the ship is ready and the crew dismissed–with all the enchantments on the Jolly he can sail her single handed if need be–he finds himself alone in his cabin, a glass of rum before him and the sextant in his hand.

He had always been a good navigator. Liam had called him the best in the realm and he wasn't prone to flattery even about his younger brother. Killian Jones knows how to plot a course and follow it to the bitter end. Lifetimes ago he had chosen vengeance and at every opportunity had continued to choose that path. Until now. And though he had made the choice to help and plotted his course accordingly he wasn't quite sure where he would weigh anchor. Once they were all back in Emma's Storybrooke what would happen next? Could he make a place for himself there? Did he want to?

Emma's smile flashes through his mind, the feel of of her hand in the crook of his elbow and the way her voice slid over the syllables of his name. He doesn't know where the winds will take him but he knows that he wants to be by her side, in whatever capacity she will allow.

He puts down the sextant and throws back his rum, pushing the thoughts from his mind and pulling the charts closer to him. He tells himself to focus on the task at hand and worry about the future when it arrives. He has just found the star chart he needs when he hears footfalls on the deck above him.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Decision Time

Emma arrives alone

Or  
Emma arrives with family in tow (they can't let her adventure alone!)

Authors Note: Killian's POV is always fun for me! Hope you liked the switch! The last vote was 75% for a sorceress on an island. Which made me sad as I wanted the chance to write the Apprentice into the story! But I guess people wanted them to go sailing!


	10. Chapter 10

Killian emerges on deck to find Emma leading two coachmen as they struggle with a trunk. She has exchanged her gown for a pair of blue leather breeches and waistcoat with a plain white cotton shirt underneath. Her hair is caught up in a long tail with a few hairs teasing their way out. She looks ready for an adventure and the thought makes him smile. His earlier trepidation melts away. If this is the last opportunity he has to spend time with Swan he will make the most of it.

"Welcome aboard, m'lady."

Emma turns at his voice, smiles at his over exaggerated bow and crosses the deck to him.

"There you are!" Her voice is overly bright, a tone he has come to associate with her princess facade. They embrace, like a wife and husband who have endured a short separation; although Killian imagines if Emma was his wife he would never greet her with anything less than an enthusiastic kiss. He contents himself with swift kiss on her cheek. Her hair tickles his nose as she pulls back and unthinking he smoothes it and tucks it behind her ear. Her eyelashes flutter but she frowns slightly and he snatches his hand away. He puts distance between them and turns his attention to the coachmen. He instructs them on where to place the trunks and how to reach his cabin. As they disappear below decks Killian sweeps his arm to encourage Emma to follow them. She shoots him a strange look but descends below after them.

The coachmen deposit the trunk at the foot of the bed. Killian thanks them and gives them instructions for their return to the castle. From the corner of his eye he watches Emma walk slowly about the cabin, inspecting everything; including the bed. KIllian dismisses the men and waits until they are out of earshot before he speaks.

"I've prepared a fresh bed in the crew quarters."

Emma turns from her examination of his bookshelf. "What?"

Killian gestures to the door. "The crew's quarters are just down here and quite comfortable."

"But what about?" She lifts her left hand and wiggles her ring finger and the ruby catches the light of the sun coming through the windows. It reminds him of how that same ring used to flash on his mother's hand when she sat near the fire and read to him and Liam.

"I've dismissed the crew so we sail alone, love, no need to keep up the charade any longer." Something resembling disappointment flashes across her face and hope flashes in his heart. "Of course, should you wish it, you are always welcome to share my bed." He smirks and raises his eyebrow.

"You'd like that," she scoffs.

He lets his eyebrows answer her. She rolls her eyes but she is smiling and Killian grins back.

"So crew quarters?" She tilts her head to the door and he snaps out of the moment.

"Right, this way."

He leads her down the hall to the crew quarters with it's hammocks and multiple bunks.

"Here you are, Swan." He flourishes his hand toward the bed with clean sheets.

She walks in and spins a circle. "It certainly looks different. More lived in than before."

Killian recalls then that Emma had spent some time on his ship when Bae had commandeered it to take the dying Crocodile back to Storybrooke. He wonders just what she might have seen, what Bae had told her, and what conclusions she had drawn.

"Yes, well, this ship has a full working crew. I dismissed my crew before Regina's curse hit."

"So you've been alone for quite awhile." she murmurs so low that Killian pretends he doesn't hear. He isn't interested in talking about his own loneliness. He pushes off of the door frame.

"If you are quite comfortable I should see to the ship."

She turns back to him. "Yeah. I'm good."

Killian retreats to his cabin and loses himself in plotting their course, ignoring the sounds of Emma wandering the ship and any thoughts about her.

When he finishes he stretches and stands. The tide is beginning to go out and so he climbs to the top deck to unmoor and set sail. It's awkward not having his hook but he manages. As he is pulling in a line Emma appears beside him and begins to help. She follows his orders with quiet efficiency. It's obvious she knows nothing about sailing but she is a quick study and they work in an easy rhythm.

Being on his ship again, setting sail, feels like coming home. As the land fades away Killian's heart lightens and his muscles relax. He watches Emma with open admiration and wishes he could have taken her sailing for pleasure instead of this quest. When they are out on the open sea with the prow breaking through the waves he calls to her from the helm.

"You would be a hell of a pirate, Swan."

She gives him a grin before finishing her knot and brushing her hands against her thighs.

"So what's next?

"I have to wait for nightfall before I can check our heading." He ties off the wheel as he speaks.

She glances at the sun dipping below the horizon, setting fire to the sea and sky. "Not long then."

"Aye. Just enough time for dinner."

She raises her eyebrows and he waves his hand toward the hatch. She gestures for him to go first and he shoots her a grin.

They make their way to the galley where Long John had left some bread, cheese, and a soup simmering.

"Smells good." Emma remarks as he pulls off the lid. Together they work to get the table set and the food served. Just like on the deck they work seamlessly, dancing around each other in the small space. Soon they are sitting and eating in companionable silence. It is a pleasant end to a long day and Killian gives a soft sigh of contentment that he hopes Emma mistakes for enjoyment of the food.

He darts glances at her as they eat. She seems hungry and content but then halfway through her soup she sets her spoon down with a loud clack. "Okay. Can you stop that?"

"Pardon?" Killian lowers his spoon.

"Eating so proper and looking at me like I am doing it wrong."

His forehead crinkles at the undercurrent of anger in her voice. "This is how I eat, love. And my looks aren't meant to censure. I merely enjoy your zest for your meal." His calm and even voice does nothing to placate her.

"Is that code for I eat like a pig?"

"Not at all."

"But I don't eat like a princess?"

Killian clears his throat, unsure how to possibly answer without giving offense since Emma seems determined to start a fight. It is true that Emma does not eat like a princess. Her bites are too large, her chewing too swift, her attention too fixed on her meal. She has a focus and pleasure in eating that a proper princess would never display but Killian rather enjoys it. "Well…"

Emma cuts him off. "Nevermind." She returns to her soup taking a few slurps.

"Emma, I didn't mean to upset you."

She gives a curt nod and takes a bite of her bread. She chews slowly, deliberately, and swallows but doesn't meet his eye. Killian casts her a searching glance before returning to his food. The already dim room darkens as they eat in uncomfortable silence. The lantern on the table envelopes them in a yellow pool of flickering light.

When his food is finished Killian stands. "Well I shall go back to the helm. Feel free to take the lantern to the crews quarters." He pauses waiting for some kind of response but she only nods. He bites his lip and makes his way through the darkness to his cabin to retrieve the charts and sextant.

He is happy to have a task to focus on and takes the time to be extremely precise in his calculations. After adjusting their heading he stays at the helm staring at the stars and letting his mind wander. The magic sextant and the sea air reminds him of another journey lifetimes ago with Liam. And he finds himself wondering what his brother would think of Emma and what Emma would think of Liam. He imagines that with his luck Emma would like his pompous older brother better. Liam would of course claim he couldn't help it if he was the more charming and handsome of the Jones brothers. Killian chuckles to himself at the thought.

"They say laughing at your own jokes is the first sign of insanity."

Killian jumps at Emma's voice. She ascends haltingly to the quarter deck still wearing her pants and shirt but her vest discarded and a blanket wrapped around her. Her hair is loose about her shoulders the wind catching and twisting it as she walks toward him. The night is clear but the moon hasn't risen and her face is obscured by shadow.

"Swan, I spent centuries in Neverland. I had to laugh at my own jokes to stay sane." He gives her a wink that he isn't sure she sees.

She snorts but makes no reply. She tips her face up to the sky, blinking at the stars. He watches her silently.

"I grew up in foster homes and if you didn't want to starve you ate fast and you didn't complain about your food."

He nods, though she isn't looking at him.

"That is nothing to be ashamed of, Swan."

She blows out a puff of air her eyes still fixed on the sky. It is an explanation, her way of apologizing for her behavior at dinner, but it is also a piece of herself that he is honored to receive. He contemplates that honor as the silence stretches.

"Why are you here?" Her voice is so quiet he thinks he misheard her. She turns to him and takes a step closer. "Why are you doing this, Killian? Gold is locked up, vulnerable. Why are you on this boat when you could be killing him?"

He licks his lips and considers making a joke. Instead he takes a deep breath and meets Emma's eyes. "Because I realized that revenge is an empty pursuit and because Bae deserves to have this enchantment lifted, to have his life back, and to be with his son."

Killian refrains from adding "and you". He has yet to discover the nature of her relationship with Bae or why it ended. He hopes that Emma doesn't want to be reunited with her son's father. He hopes that her heart is free to love someone else.

"You were close to him."

"Aye." Killian looks down at the scratches on the helm the "P" and "S" crossed out in a fit of anger centuries ago in Neverland. He glances up to see Emma's eyes fixed on him.

"And that's it, this is all for Neal? No other reason?"

He swallows. There is another reason but he isn't going to share it. Revealing what he had discovered when they kissed, telling her how he felt, was a secret only Pan's cursed Echo Cave could wring from him. She waits for his response and in the silence he hears something strange. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear wh–" The sound increases. She cocks her head and furrows her brow. "Is that snoring? I thought you said we were alone?"

"I thought we were." He ties off the helm and steps away. He tracks the sound to the hatch that leads to the hold. He stops and Emma pauses beside him. He leans toward her and whispers.

"I'll go down and flush them out. You stay here in case they run."

She nods. "Okay. Be careful."

On impulse he kisses her temple and then spins away not wanting to see her reaction. He draws his sword and descends the steps in search of their stowaway.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Decision Time Who is the stowaway?  
Anna  
OR  
Henry

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Author's Note: This might be favorite chapter. I hope you liked it too! 68% voted for just Emma to go on the ship. Which was another surprise for me as I thought people would want Emma and Hook to keep up the fake dating!


	11. Chapter 11

In retrospect Emma should have recognized Henry's snores even muffled by levels of decking. She should have guessed her stubborn son would stow away. This was the kid that went to Boston to find her after all. He was just as pigheaded as she was. She smiles to herself remembering the animated way he had told his story.

He had stolen a horse–thanks to his dual memories he is quite the skilled horseman–and creeped aboard while the crew was still bustling about. Emma had managed to keep a stern face throughout the story but Killian hadn't even tried to mask his delight in the tale. His enthusiasm for Henry's antics had earned him a slap on the shoulder which had sobered him slightly. But his eyebrows had still danced when Emma had grudgingly admitted that turning back wasn't an option.

Emma had rolled her eyes and dragged Henry to the crew quarters where her cold and empty bed awaited her.

Now she lies in her hard bunk, staring into the dark and listening to Henry's snores, trying not to miss the heat of Killian beside her or to think of her disappoint when she discovered that they would no longer be pretending to be married. It was a reminder that they weren't a team, that none of it is real, just the result of lies and forced intimacy. When the curse or spell is broken they will go back to being adversaries or uneasy friends or something.

She touches her forehead where Killian had kissed her. Like the conversation they shared under the stars and the easy way they had sailed together, that kiss had been real. A kiss with no audience, a kiss done with familiarity, a kiss she hadn't expected but had welcomed. She sighs and drags her hand over her eyes. She rolls over pressing her pillow into her ears and forcing herself to stop thinking and go to sleep.

When she awakes the sun is filtering through the deck and Henry's bed is empty. She sits up with a start, worry taking over, until she hears Henry's muffled laugh above her and Killian's joining in. She lays back down and stretches, not quite ready to get out of bed. She listens to the sound of feet and voices above her. She can't make out what they are saying but it's punctuated by laughter and the occasional barking order from Killian. Eventually she gets up, puts on her vest, and fixes her hair before she makes her way to the galley where some kind of oatmeal is warming on a dying fire.

When she climbs above deck she finds Killian showing Henry how to tie a knot near the helm. Their heads are bowed together in concentration. Henry is still in his green and brown squire outfit that makes him look far too grown up for Emma's taste. Killian is in black leather pants with a white shirt under a black vest; a weird combination of the pirate she first met and the naval officer she has come to know. As Killian twists the rope into a knot Emma catches the gleam of metal and realizes that in addition to a wardrobe change Killian has found his hook. The change feels right somehow; she smiles and approaches them. Henry looks up and his face explodes in a grin.

"Mom! Finally! I thought you would sleep all day! You missed the dolphins! But Killian says there will be more later and if we are lucky there might be a sea serpent. Wouldn't that be cool?"

Emma laughs. "Yeah, sounds great." She ruffles his wind blown hair.

"Don't get your hopes up, love, sea serpents are very rare in these parts at this time of year."

"I'll try to manage my expectations," she quips. They share a smile before Henry is pulling her away to show her all the things he has learned about sailing. He names the various parts of the ship and the sails and explains what each does with enthusiasm. He only pauses a few times to think or to ask Killian for help. Emma can feel Killian's eyes on them as they traverse the deck and she can't help her own eyes wandering to him.

He stands at the helm the wind tossing his hair and billowing out his shirt. With his uniform jacket and vest gone his chest hair is on full display once again and Emma appreciates the view even as she realizes how much it resembles the cover of a steamy romance novel. When her eyes reach his face his raised eyebrow tells her he has caught her staring and she looks away. Shoving her thoughts and hormones aside, she focuses on paying attention to her son.

When Henry runs out of ship related things to tell her he goes back to finish his knot tying lesson and Emma wanders to the prow, not ready to join them. She stares out at the wide ocean taking in the salty tang of the air. It is warm but the breeze keeps it from being truly hot. It's a big difference from the last time she was on the ship. A cold winter wind had kept her mostly below deck checking on a dying Gold. She was also wrestling with a tidal wave of information. Neal being the son of Rumplestilskin, Neal knowing her origins, Henry being angry about her lie, Neal knowing Hook and knowing how to sail, and the small detail that Neal was in love with and engaged to someone else. It had been a lot to deal with and in classic Emma fashion she had pushed most of it away to focus on saving Gold and getting Henry to forgive her. Now with nothing but the wind and waves she has the space to think about those things but she still doesn't want to. She wants Neal and everything that happened with him, both good and bad, to just stay in the past. But she knows that won't be possible when they all get back to Storybrooke and everything is back to normal. She will have to face him, for Henry and for herself. She sighs. Suddenly staying in this different reality doesn't seem so bad.

Hook's laugh breaks through her thoughts and she glances back at him and Henry. A soft smile plays across her lips at the sight. Henry might want to get back to running water and his game console but he also seems more than content to live it up in fairytale land. For a brief moment she wonders if it would be a totally horrible thing if they couldn't reverse the spell and they got stuck here. But at that moment Killian looks up and catches her eye. He smiles and cocks his eyebrow knowingly. Emma's heart accelerates and she smiles back. His grin grows but then Henry is pulling his attention back to the knots. Emma lets out a long exhale and, suddenly in need of movement and not to be in Killian's eyesight, she spins back toward the hatch and disappears below decks.

She cleans up in the galley and the crew quarters to keep her mind busy but the tasks are over too quickly. So she throws together a lunch and brings it on deck. They spread the food on the top of a barrel and eat standing with the wind whipping around them but even then it feels a little too domestic. She focuses on her son and does her best not to meet Killian's eye. Henry spends the whole meal talking animatedly and Emma is grateful he is there to fill the silence.

After cleaning up lunch she wanders around the ship, peeking in all the nooks and crannies she can see in the dim light. Eventually she goes into Killian's cabin, hesitating briefly at the door, to take inventory of her traveling trunk (not to snoop through his things) even though she had packed it just the day before. When she finishes that task she stands and goes over to the books hopeful of finding something to distract her. Perusing the titles leads to flipping through them. One of them, a thick book on maritime history, is inscribed to Captain Liam Jones from Lieutenant Killian Jones on the event of his promotion. Liam is the name Killian cried out in his sleep. Emma's fingers brush over the curly script. She thinks Liam must have been his brother and suddenly touching the book feels like a violation. She replaces it and grabs a smaller, less official looking volume. She opens it to a random page and discovers that it is a book of poetry; love poetry. She shakes her head with a small smile. Killian is full of surprises. She reads through a few and they are very romantic. When she flips to a random page a folded up piece of paper flutters to the ground. Emma puts down the book and picks it up. The paper is heavy and blank on the back and the creases are well worn. She unfolds it slowly and reveals a sketch of a woman.

She is beautiful. Her dark and wavy hair falls over her shoulder. Her face is peaceful, her full lips neutral, and her eyes staring away from the artist. Her earring and necklace are large and almost gaudy.

"Milah." Emma whispers, the name inscribed on Killian's arm springing to her mind. Suddenly worried about being caught, her eyes dart around the room but she can hear the low rumble of Hook and Henry's voices on the deck above and she relaxes. She bites her lip and looks back down, examining the picture closer. This was the woman Gold had killed and Hook had spent hundreds of years trying to avenge. It was the woman he still loved after all that time.

She wonders what it is like to love like that. She knows her parents love that way, with their whole heart and soul, willing to do anything for each other, but before she met them she would have said such love only existed in fairytales. Maybe for most people it still was that way, maybe her parents and Hook were the exception not the rule.

The rule in her life had certainly been that love was too fragile for obstacles. The Swans had returned her because they couldn't love both her and their new baby. Lily's friendship had been nothing but lies and manipulation. Neal had abandoned her because of misplaced faith in August and a warped idea of destiny. Automatically she reaches for her swan necklace but it's gone. She remembers yanking it off and throwing it at Neal in the bar; anger and pain ripping through her. Love, in her experience, never lasted.

Emma jumps at the sound of boots on the deck. She hastily refolds the sketch and puts it back into the book, silently hoping that the paper wasn't marking a specific page. Then she turns and hurries back to the crew quarters where she sits alone with her thoughts until Henry bursts in to drag her up on deck.

When they come up Emma has to catch her breath at the beauty of the scene. The ocean is painted with reds, oranges and golds and dolphins are dancing in the water at the front of the boat. Hook is standing at the helm his eyes taking in the scene with a small quirk of his mouth. He looks so relaxed and comfortable like there is nowhere in the entire world he would rather be. As Henry runs to the prow to see the dolphins better Emma heads in the opposite direction.

"Swan." He gives her a slight nod before focusing on the horizon.

She stands beside him, close but not quite touching, and takes in the view. When one of the dolphins does a flip Henry lets out a whoop.

"Did you see that?"

Killian chuckles, a warm sound that seems to flow into her, and she is again aware of the heat between them. They stand side-by-side, shoulders brushing with the sway of the ship. "Thanks for teaching Henry." She breaks the building tension.

"He is a clever lad, a quick learner and a born sailor, much like his father."

A sigh escapes her lips. She feels Killian's eyes examining her but she doesn't meet his gaze.

"Don't worry, love. We will figure this out and when everything is back to normal you and your boy can go sailing with Bae. _The Jolly Roger_ will be at your disposal."

"You are going to be staying in Storybrooke?" Her voice betrays her surprise as she faces him. The orange of the sunlight is doing strange things to his beard and his eyes seem a light green instead of the blue she is used too. He scrutinizes her face for a moment, as if trying to read her, the heat between them grows and she blinks rapidly.

"Would it bother you if I did?" His voice is a low, unsure whisper.

"Do what you want. It's a free country."

"That's not an answer, Emma."

She breaks eye contact and looks over at Henry, still enamoured with the dolphins.

"As long as you didn't go around kidnapping and robbing people I guess I wouldn't mind having you around." She looks back at him and he is smirking.

"I will endeavor to behave myself."

"Good because if you don't I will have to lock you up."

His smirk turns lascivious. "I thought you enjoyed locking me up, darling."

She knows he means it in the dirtiest way possible but it also strikes her as a little sad. She tips her head. "No. I really don't like locking you up Killian. I like it when we are on the same team." He ducks his head and she sees a slight flush in his cheeks.

"Then we are in agreement. After we find a solution to our predicament and return to Storybrooke I will stay and you and your family can go sailing."

"With you?"

He clears his throat. "I don't believe that Bae would be eager for my presence."

A small furrow forms between his eyebrows as he stares at the scratches on the wood of the helm just like he had the night before. She wants to ask him about those scratches, about Neal, about Liam Jones, about Milah, about everything. She wants to ask him every question she can think of and unravel the story of Killian Jones chapter by chapter. To read him as easily as his book of poems, as easily as he sometimes seems to read her. It's an intense curiosity that she has never felt before and it scares her. She wonders if he has the same desire to know her and that scares her even more.

"Look, I don't care what Neal wants. Hell, when we get back I am not even sure he is going to stick around."

Killian looks up abruptly, his eyebrows raised. Emma doesn't want to share her entire history with Neal but she feels like she owes him a piece of herself after all her snooping and she thinks Killian should know that they are not one big happy family.

"Things with Neal are complicated. Before I found him with Gold I hadn't seen him for ten years. You remember Tamara?" Killian nods. "Yeah well he was going to marry her. I mean he didn't know she was an evil, cheating bitch but he was in love with her. And I...well it's complicated." She looks back out at the sunset now a dark blue overtaking the orange and pinks.

"Swan, time does not erase true love. I am sure he still cares for you. He would be a fool not to."

Her eyes snap to his intense gaze and her heart skips. All thoughts of Neal and their messed up history evaporate under the heat spreading through her body. Unconsciously she leans closer.

"You think so?"

"Aye." He sways toward her, his voice sending a thrill up her spine. "Any man that loves you and doesn't fight for you is a fool and undeserving of your heart."

She opens her mouth but is interrupted by Henry.

"Hey guys!" They spring apart and turn as he comes skidding to a halt at the top of the stairs. "The dolphins are disappearing!"

They turn and look to the front of the ship as the last of the dolphins vanish in midair.

Emma feels Killian tense. "Hold on!" he shouts as he grabs Emma around the waist, pinning her between the wheel and his body. Before she can protest the ship begins to shudder and buck side-to-side.

"Henry!" Emma calls as she watches him between the spokes gripping the railing. He turns and smiles and Emma could strangle him for enjoying this. The wheel jerks to the right and Emma grabs it, trying to help Killian keep it steady. The waves crest and the ship rises up and shakes even harder before crashing down and sending water splashing on deck.

"Come on girl. You got this" Killian murmurs fiercely, his knuckles white, his heart thundering into Emma's back. There are two more waves and then the ship gives a final violent shake and there is a blinding light. Emma shuts her eyes against it as Killian releases his grip on the wheel but doesn't step away. She resists the urge to lean on him.

"Henry?"  
"I'm fine Mom! Just a little blind."

She sighs in relief and tries to blink her vision clear. Killian steps away from her, his boots clicking rapidly as he crosses to the right side. Slowly the deck comes into focus and Emma realizes the harsh light is nothing more than the noonday sun in a cloudless sky. She looks to the horizon where only moments ago the sun was disappearing and instead sees a wall of green and a brown beach sprouting out of the blue sea. What had been an endless expanse of blue was now land close enough to swim too.

"KIllian what the hell is going on?"

"I believe we have arrived."

She follows his outstretched arm and sees a glittering house sitting further down the beach.

"This is the island?"

"Is that a glass house?" Henry asks.

"So it would seem." Killian answers both questions at once.

Emma and Henry join Killian at the railing and they all stare at the strange sight.

"Why would she live right on the beach? Shouldn't she be harder to get to?"

Killian shrugs. "The island is impossible to find without the sextant. What need has she to hide her residence? And given the choice wouldn't you rather live on the beach than in the forest?"

Emma nods. "I guess that makes sense. So you think she wants visitors?"

"I suppose there is only one way to find out. Henry, weigh anchor."

They secure the ship and row to shore and though Emma is sure it takes them almost an hour the sun doesn't move from its place in the sky.

They approach the glass house cautiously and Emma realizes it looks more like a Victorian mansion than something that belongs in the Enchanted Forest. That detail seems less strange when they get close enough to see that it isn't glass at all.

"It's made of ice!" Henry's voice is full of wonder as he turns his wide eyes to Emma.

She smiles. "Guess anything is possible with magic."

"Not anything, Swan."

"He is right. Magic can be fickle." The group spins abruptly at the new voice. Standing behind them is a vaguely familiar woman in a simple dress, her long white blonde hair loosely plaited, her feet bare and a soft smile on her face. KIllian draws his sword.

"There really is no need for that," she purrs quietly, "I am more than willing to help you. As soon as I am sure you can be trusted."

"And how shall we prove our trustworthiness?" he says, not dropping his sword an inch.

A small smile plays on her face as her fingers flutter. An ice cream cone appears in her hand and Emma is finally able to place the face. She shares a look with Henry because really the lady that owns Storybrooke's ice cream parlor is a powerful sorceress now?

"It's very simple. Whoever eats my treat will be unable to tell a lie. I will ask them a few questions and if I am satisfied with the answers then we can proceed."

 **-/-/-/-/-/-**

Decision Time

Who should eat the ice cream cone?

Emma

OR  
Killian

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Authors Note: So did you realize it was going to be the Snow Queen or were you surprised? The last vote was 64% for Henry to be the stowaway. I love me some Captain Cobra so I was just fine with that path.


	12. Chapter 12

"Seriously?" Emma can't help the frustration and disbelief in her voice; just when she thought things couldn't get any stranger there is magic truth ice cream.

Surprisingly the woman–Sarah is it?–laughs: a soft almost creepy sound. "Always such a way with words."

Emma doesn't like the note of familiarity in her voice but doesn't want to risk antagonizing her. She shares a look with Killian and though his sword is still drawn he looks as resigned as she is to putting up with the Dairy Queen's shenanigans. She gives him a nod and he sheathes his sword.

The woman grins. "Excellent choice. Now which one of you will be answering my questions?" Emma's eyes dart towards her and the outstretched cone (rocky road, her favorite) and her stomach twists. She knows it's going to be her. Henry isn't an option and Emma can't imagine Killian wanting to put himself in such a vulnerable position. Before she can reach out her hand Killian is stepping forward.

"I believe the honor falls to me."

Emma almost protests but she doesn't really want to eat the ice cream cone so she bites her lip instead.

Sarah smiles and hands the cone over. Killian barely hesitates before darting his tongue out to lick all around the single scoop of rocky road. He pauses, glancing at Emma and Henry as if waiting for something. When nothing visible happens he shrugs and continues to lap at the ice cream.

Emma knows she shouldn't be getting turned on right now but she can't help admire the dexterity of his tongue. Not that he had exactly hidden that talent when they kissed. In his haste to eat the cone the chocolate smears across his lips and a small spot appears on his nose. If they were alone and the ice cream wasn't a truth serum she would be very tempted to walk over and lick it off him.

Killian catches her eye and stops eating. "Swan, don't look at me like that unless you intend on kissing me."

He clamps his jaw shut looking as surprised as Emma feels. Henry and the Dairy Queen laugh.

Killian shoves the half-eaten cone at the sorceress. "I believe your magic is working."

"Yes so it would seem." Still grinning she waves her hand and the cone disappears. "Now if you will answer my questions."

Killian nods as if not trusting his own voice and Emma doesn't blame him.

Dairy Queen smiles. "I should mention that lying while under my spell is quite uncomfortable."

"Aye. Now get on with it."

"Very well. Who are you?"

"Killian Jones." He grunts as if in pain.

"Oh and you also have to answer each question quickly, completely and truthfully to avoid pain."

"But most people know me by the moniker Captain Hook."

Killian clenches his jaw and Emma feels a flair of indignation. This is completely unfair but there is nothing she can do about it.

"Why have you come to my island?"

"The people of this land were transported from their homes and had their memories removed and replaced with false ones. Emma and I were unaffected while Henry has two sets of memories. We seek to return things to what they were. Your niece is trying to find you and she let it slip that you could grant a wish." The words come out in a rush.

The ice bitch frowns. "My niece?"

"Aye she is very anxious to reunite her family."

Dairy Queen gives her head a disbelieving shake.

"I know it sounds crazy." Emma starts.

"But it's the truth!" Henry finishes.

She takes a few steps away from them, her bare feet sinking in the sand. She seems shaken by the idea of her niece looking for her and Emma wonders if they can use that to their advantage. Emma knows how strong the pull of the promise of family can be.

Dairy Queen takes a deep breath, and turns back her face a composed mask.

"Wishes are funny things, Captain. A badly worded wish has been the downfall of many. If I was to give you a wish what would be the desire of your heart?"

"The desire of my heart–" Killian's mouth shuts, swallowing the words on his tongue. His face twists in pain. He doesn't wish to speak this truth and Emma has a sinking feeling it's because the desire of Killian's heart is his hook through Gold's chest which isn't likely to endear them to the woman. Killian had chosen to come for Baelfire but Emma knows that deep down what he values most is getting to his Crocodile.

"Captain, the pain will only grow the longer you conceal the truth."

Emma looks at him in helpless sympathy. He meets her eyes for a long moment, his features twisting and his eyes watering. Then he fixes his gaze on the sorceress.

"I would wish for Emma to be happy and safe with Bae, her son and her family."

Emma scrunches her brow, completely baffled. "What? Since when did you care about anything but revenge?" The question slips out before she can stop it. She slaps her hand over her mouth.

Dairy Queen seems amused. "An excellent question Emma. Tell us, Captain, why you no longer seek revenge."

He doesn't fight this time, he seems resigned to his fate, but he does look away out to where his ship sits in the water.

"I hardly know when revenge no longer became the most important thing to me but I suspect it started when we climbed that damn beanstalk. Since our arrival in this world I feel like I can return to the man I was before I started down my dark path. That I can be a part of something again. That I could–" He pauses and turns back to Emma fixing her with a steady gaze. "I never thought I was capable of letting go of my Milah. That is until I met you."

Emma stares at him with wide image of Milah flashes through her mind. He kept that sketch for hundreds of years while he carried a torch and sought his revenge. That he was ready to douse that torch and forget his vengeance because of her is mind boggling. It is too much.

Instinctively she wants to believe he is lying even though it is impossible for him to lie in this moment. She wants to believe that the way he smiles at her, looks at her, kisses her, are all part of their act. They had only been pretending to be in love. When had he stopped pretending? When had she?

His eyes bore into her, trying to read her reaction. She takes a breath not sure what she will say but needing to fill the silence.

"That's a very interesting piece of information, Captain." As Emma's eyes whip to the ice witch anger bubbles in her chest but she is almost grateful for the interruption. "I believe you would intend to use your wish unselfishly however your poor choice of wording would have disastrous results."

"Wait what?" Emma had nearly forgotten about the wish in her shock at his other revelation.

Killian turns indignantly to the Dairy Queen. "How could wishing Emma to be happy end in disaster?"

The woman gives a smug smile but doesn't answer.

Henry steps forward bouncing with excitement. "Oh I know! It's because he specified what would make her happy! He said he would wish her to be happy with Dad and me and stuff."

"Right. That makes sense." Emma nods as realization dawns. The sorceress smiles but Killian still looks confused.

"I'm afraid I fail to understand–"

"Because being with Dad would not make her happy."

She wonders just when Henry figured this out because back in Storybrooke he had been very insistent that she give Neal a chance. Emma has never said it aloud but she knows it's true. She can never be truly happy with Neal there is too much past, too much pain.

Killian blinks and Emma can practically see the gears turning in his head. She had tried to explain to him on the deck that things were complicated with Neal but it seems like he is only now understanding. He looks to her and she gives him a small nod of confirmation. The shock and confusion melt from his face and are replaced with a wide grin. He opens his mouth and then closes it, wincing slightly. What truth had he just suppressed?

"As I said wishes are tricky things." Dairy Queen is watching them with calculating eyes.

"Tell me about it." The bitter tone in Henry's voice pulls Emma's attention to him.

"Since when are you an expert on making wishes?"

"Oh. Uh. From reading the book." He attempts a nonchalant shrug but the redness in his face and the twinge in Emma's gut give him away.

"It's a good thing the young man didn't eat the ice cream or he would be in considerable pain right now." The witches voice sounds almost gleeful. "This makes things very easy."

"Henry?" Emma uses her best mom voice. She feels like she has missed something important and she doesn't like the hungry glint in the other woman's eyes or the guilty slant to Henry's shoulders.

Her son ignores her question and turns towards Killian.

"Why did you become a pirate?" he asks quickly, the words tumbling out of his mouth in desperation and Emma knows he is hoping to distract her and willing to play dirty to do it. How Killian became a pirate captain is a story she wants to hear but not now and definitely not when he has no choice but to share the unvarnished truth.

"Don't answer that," Emma commands.

Dairy Queen gives a soft chuckle as Killian's face distorts into a grimace, the truth spell compelling him to answer. Not knowing what else to do Emma grabs Henry's arm.

"Come on. Just because he has to answer doesn't mean you get to listen." Henry groans but offers no resistance as Emma pulls him away.

"I was a young man in the Navy–" Killian starts and Emma walks faster.

"La-la-la-la-la-la!" she half-shouts to keep Henry from hearing until they are far enough that the sound of the waves drown out whatever story Killian is telling. She turns on Henry.

"Okay spill."

"What?" He attempts to look innocent but she isn't buying it.

"Don't 'what' me. When I asked about wishes you lied."

"Oh, that."

"Yes, that."

He digs the tip of his boot into the sand and Emma struggles to be patient.

"Promise you won't be mad?"

She sighs. "Henry just tell me what is going on?"

He looks over her shoulder to gather courage and his eyes go wide. "What is she doing to Killian?"

Emma spins around fear stabbing her heart. Killian stands where they had left him but the other woman has stepped close to him. He is blinking as if in a daze but he doesn't look injured. She turns back with a huff.

"Henry stop stalling."

"No. She used magic on him. There was this weird purple light thing." He starts back towards them. Emma wants to argue with him but there is a note of panic in his voice that she can't ignore. She follows him.

"Fine. We'll go check it out but then you are telling me everything."

As they approach Killian's eyes focus on her. He gives them a grin that almost stops Emma in her tracks. He looks so happy, far happier than she has ever seen him. Alarm bells ring in her head. Something is off.

"Emma, love!" He closes the distance between them in three long strides and catches her around the waist. Before Emma can think or breath he pulls her flush against him and captures her lips with his. For a brief second she melts against him and then he pulls back and leans his forehead on hers, brushing his nose against her cheek. Their eyes meet and she is drowning in an ocean of blue.

"I missed you," he murmurs. And the words are so strange that it pulls her up short.

"I–" she starts but he presses his lips to hers with a startling hunger and she forgets her own name. His tongue brushes against her lower lip and she opens to him involuntarily, her body responding while her mind is still trying to catch up. His palm cups her cheek and his hook presses against her back as he moans into her mouth. She swallows it and clutches at his biceps the cotton of his white shirt rough on her fingertips. Kissing him is always intoxicating but this is different, it's somehow more, passionate and loving at the same time.

Dimly she hears Henry's voice and that snaps her back to reality. The woman did something to Killian. She pulls away and turns from his dazed expression just in time to catch a strange purple light being pulled from Henry's forehead like a ribbon and disappearing into a rock in Dairy Queen's hands.

"What the hell?" Emma moves toward them. Henry blinks and shakes his head like Killian had.

"What did you do?" She demands.

"Emma, darling, it's okay. It's just a little magic to help with getting through the island's barrier." Killian places a soothing hand on her back. Her skin crawls. Something is horribly wrong. She jerks away from him. Henry is smiling at her like he sees no problem with the turn of events.

"What the hell kind of brainwashing–" Before Emma can finish her sentence the ice witch raises her hands and the purple stone glows.

Emma feels a warm haze overtake her like honey being poured through her veins. She can't stop it and she doesn't want too. The world around her shimmers like hot asphalt on a summer's day. She blinks and tries to pull everything into focus but it all just gets fuzzier. She can feel memories being pulled and rearranged in her head but she can't hold on to them and then she forgets them entirely. She blinks again and her vision and head begin to clear. She shakes her head.

Aunt Ingrid stands before her with a large smile on her face and Henry beside her.

"There now Emma, you won't get sick through the barrier and nothing will stop us from joining our family at the tournament." Aunt Ingrid's soft sing-song voice washes over her just as it had when she would read her stories in the nursery.

"Emma are you okay?" She turns to see Killian's anxious face. "You were upset."

She smiles. "Was I? How strange." She reaches for his hand and interlaces their fingers. The metal of her wedding ring bites deliciously into her skin. The feel of it is still new even though it has been weeks since their wedding. "How could I possibly be upset with you here?"

She had missed him. They had only been separated for a few days while he sailed around the island, mapping it for Snow, and she was stuck helping Aunt Ingrid pack for the journey back to the kingdom but it had felt like an eternity.

"I missed you too," she murmurs picking up their earlier conversation before Ingrid interrupted to give her the magical boost for the barrier. Emma pulls him into a quick kiss. He smiles against her mouth and she giggles. Her heart soars at his touch, his smell, his very presence. Emma would make fun of her sister for the way she and David acted after separations but she understands now. When you love someone being apart feels like missing half your heart. She pulls him in for another quick kiss and wishes they were alone so she could properly greet her husband.

When they pull apart Aunt Ingrid is smiling while Henry rolls his eyes.

"You guys are gross."

Emma pulls her step-brother into a side hug. "Careful, Squire, or I will tell your mother and she will never let you go adventuring with me and Killian again."

"This wasn't an adventure it was a mapping expedition and begging Aunt Ingrid to come to the ball because you missed her." He sticks his tongue out at her just as he had when he was a toddler and didn't want to obey. Emma sticks hers back out at him. Killian chuckles. "For a princess you have the most deplorable manners."

She leans into him, her hand finding the exposed hair on his chest. "You love it. Besides, not all of us can be prim and proper like you, Captain." Her eyes take in his disheveled state. When she had asked him not to wear his uniform for their trip she never imagined she would find him so attractive or his chest hair so distracting.

"I'll remind you, dear wife, that you dressed me up like this."

She flutters her eyelashes at him and her eyes are full of dark promises. "And I remind you, dear husband, that I promised to make it worth your effort."

"Emma, behave yourself." Aunt Ingrid's scold is half-hearted but Emma still feels contrite. Ever since she was a child her aunt's opinion had been important to her. After all they were family.

She pulls away from Killian but keeps their hands firmly joined. "I am sorry Ingrid. We will behave."

Ingrid gives her a stern nod but her eyes sparkle.

They behave as they gather Ingrid's trunks and row back to the ship. They behave as they pass through the barrier Killian at the helm with Emma pressed into his back as the ship shudders and bucks beneath them. They behave over dinner only allowing passing glances and touches. They behave until night falls and they are left alone on the starlit deck to touch and caress and fully express their love. And as Emma sighs into her husband's kiss and melts into his arms she thinks that this is what they mean in stories when they say that they all lived happily ever after.

The End! Everyone lives happily ever after as one big happy family! (Even though they don't technically know who they really are)

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

If you are unsatisfied with this ending GOOD NEWS you can go back!

Decision Time!

Emma eats the ice cream cone

OR  
They refuse to eat the ice cream cone.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Authors Note: Whoops picked a bad path! And they were doing so good at avoiding them! This was the closest vote yet with 53% voting for Killian to eat the cone. This catches you up to everything currently written so let me know what you think. I am currently working on the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTE: This chapter is a bit longer than normal at ~5.5k. Enjoy!**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"Seriously?" Emma can't help the frustration and disbelief in her voice; just when she thought things couldn't get any stranger it turns out magic truth ice cream exists.

Surprisingly the woman–Sarah is it?–laughs: a soft almost creepy sound. "Always such a way with words."

Emma doesn't like the note of familiarity in her voice but doesn't want to risk antagonizing her. She shares a look with Killian and though his sword is still drawn he looks as resigned as she is to putting up with the Dairy Queen's shenanigans. She gives him a nod and he sheathes his sword.

The woman grins. "Excellent choice. Now which one of you will be answering my questions?" Emma's eyes dart towards her and the outstretched cone (rocky road, her favorite) and her stomach twists. She knows it's going to be her. Henry isn't an option and Emma can't imagine a pirate wanting to put himself in such a vulnerable position. Before she can reach out her hand Killian is stepping forward.

"I believe the honor falls to me."

Emma almost protests but she doesn't really want to eat the ice cream cone so she bites her lip instead.

The sorceress turns and looks at Killian then purses her lips and gives her head a small shake. "I think not."

She takes a step toward Emma and stretches out her hand. Emma grits her teeth.

"Look, Dairy Queen, if you wanted me to eat it why didn't you just say so?"

She gives an enigmatic smile. "My name is Ingrid."

Emma sighs. "Okay, Ingrid. Let's just get this over with." She yanks the cone from her hand and without stopping to think gives it a lick. Immediately she feels a tingle on her tongue and she pulls the cone away. It doesn't hurt but Emma can feel the magic trickling through her.

"You can feel it can't you?" Ingrid's voice is soft but elated.

"The magic? Of course I can." She gives the ice cream another long, deliberate lick. The tingle starts to spread up and down her neck.

The sorceress shakes her head "To most people it would taste like regular ice cream. Only someone with powerful magic is able to sense the spell."

The tingle spreads as she talks. It fills Emma's brain and leaves an uncomfortable itching feeling behind her eyes.

Emma shrugs. "Well that's me. Product of true love and full of powerful magic. Magic that I never asked for and don't want. Magic I don't even know how to control." The itch fades after she speaks and a small tingle lingers on her lips.

"What the hell?" She hadn't meant to reveal her feelings about her magic but the words had just slipped out. She touches her lips as realization dawns; damn truth serum ice cream.

"I think it's working, Mom." Henry looks at her with a grin. She rolls her eyes at him and she feels the itch.

"Okay kid, don't sound so happy about it." Her lips tingle. Again the truth slips through. She bites her lip and wills herself to concentrate, to think before she speaks. There are more than a few uncomfortable truths she doesn't want to share with anyone.

"I should mention," Ingrid begins in that frustrating soft voice. "That you have to answer each question quickly, completely and truthfully to avoid excruciating pain."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Bloody hell."

Emma and Killian exclaim at the same time. Ingrid at least looks a bit chagrined.

"Whatever. Just ask your questions."

After a pause and a small smile the woman begins.

"Why have you come to my island?"

Emma feels the itch build as she pauses to think through her answer. "We wanted your help." Her lips tingle but the itch gets stronger. She hasn't answered the question completely; with a small sigh she continues. "We want to get things back to normal. I know this is going to sound crazy but you aren't supposed to be here; none of us are. We all got caught up in some curse or spell. Everyone got pulled from their real lives and got fake memories and fake lives." The itch transforms to a sharp pinprick of pain and with a small grimace Emma quickly amends her statement. "Well not everyone. Killian and I have no replacement memories because we were wearing anti-magic cuffs and Henry has new memories and old ones for some reason." The truth comes easily, as if the spell itself had provided the words, and the pain subsides. Emma hopes she doesn't have to feel it again.

"Are these fake lives better or worse than your real lives?"

"I mean it seems most people are living out some kind of happily ever after." Her eyes flick to Killian "But it's not real."

"And what new life did this spell give you?"

"It made me a princess and my mother into my sister. It gave me a fake love story with Killian and made us newlyweds." Emma gestures to her "husband" and waves her hand still heavy with his ring.

Ingrid turns to the pirate and looks him over. "And before the spell what was your association with this man? Were you friends, lovers, enemies?"

"We were–" Emma looks at Killian. He meets her stare with a neutral expression but his eyes carry that intense light that has become so familiar. "We were uneasy allies." The pain is sharp and unexpected. Emma gasps and presses the heel of her hand to her forehead.

"Mom!" Henry moves to her side.

Killian takes a half step forward. "Swan, don't lie to spare my feelings."

Emma shakes her head "I'm not lying! We worked together because we wanted the same things. Nothing more." The pain builds with each word and Emma starts to see stars. "Your spell is screwed up," she snarls.

Ingrid moves to her and places a cool hand on her forehead. "No Emma. You are lying to yourself. Don't fight it, just let the spell answer for you."

Emma doesn't really process her words but she will do anything to get the pain to stop. She takes a deep breath and opens her mouth. "Before all this I don't know what we were. We were attracted to each other. We understood each other. And even when we were on opposite sides I cared for him, more than I should and that scared the shit out of me because I didn't want to be hurt again."

At once the pain stops and the tingle on her lips is so strong it almost burns. She breaths and the Dairy Queen steps away from her. Henry's squeezes her hand and she gives him a weak smile. She can feel Killian hovering on her left but she doesn't look at him. She doesn't know how to handle what she has revealed and she sure as hell doesn't want to know what he thinks of it. She is just relieved the pain is gone.

"We are through with this game. Help us or let us leave but Emma won't be answering anymore of your questions." Killian's voice is low and dangerous at her side and a shiver slides down her back. Her eyes snap to him. His jaw is twitching, his eyebrows drawn, his stance wide with a hand on his sword and tension radiating off of him. She has never seen him this angry, even when she left him on the beanstalk, even when Neal insulted her. To Emma's shock Ingrid nods.

"Yes of course. I did not intend- I am sorry you were hurt." She shakes her head and meets Emma's eyes. There is a sparkle in them that looks like a tear. "Take this. It will counteract the ice cream." She offers a small mint that Emma takes and pops in her mouth, swallowing it like a pill. She feels the itch in her head fade and breathes a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad that's over."

"I am truly sorry. If I had known you were lying to yourself about your feelings I would never have asked that question. I was only trying to understand why the caster of the spell chose to have you two married."

Why does that matter?" Henry asks.

"Because when a spell or curse is cast the easiest way to find who cast it is to look at who benefits or is punished by the spell. Find who cast the spell and you can reverse it."

"Well Neal is a jackass and Gold is in jail. They certainly didn't get a happy ending." Emma offers.

"So whoever cast it must hate both of them or hate the Crocodile enough to want to hurt Bae too." Killian rejoins.

The sorceress nods. "I think that is safe to assume."

"Or maybe they weren't trying to hurt anyone and it was an accident." The edge in Henry's voice causes Emma to give him a hard look. He looks away.

"That can happen with spells when the magic user is inexperienced but a spell that crosses realms and brings happiness requires great skill and an accident is unlikely."

Emma watches as Henry shifts his feet and steadfastly avoids her stare during Ingrid's explanation. She glances up and sees Killian also watching him. He rubs at his chin and then turns to the sorceress.

"To your knowledge are there any magical objects or potions that would allow someone who is inexperienced to cast such a spell? A genie perhaps?"

"Seriously genies are real? Lamps, three wishes and all that?" Emma knows she shouldn't be surprised that genies are a thing considering she just ate magic truth ice cream but she can't help it. Her life is weird. Emma looks at Killian and he gives her a nod and a small smirk.

Ingrid chortles. "Genies are real but quite rare. Although this magic is beyond them. However, a wish on something more powerful would allow someone with strong belief and little magical knowledge to cast such a spell."

"So a wish could have caused this?" Henry's voice is laced with guilt.

"But wishes can have unintended consequences." Killian speaks gently as he studies Henry's pained face and Emma knows he has come to the same conclusion she has; somehow Henry had wished for this new life. Emma thinks of all the stories she had heard as a kid about wishes going bad. A mother wants her dead son back and gets a zombie, a man wants a son and gets a hedgehog, Kevin wishes his family would disappear and he gets left home alone. What had Henry wished for as they all rushed off to find and stop Regina? What had he wanted more than anything? She sinks into the sand, drawing her eyes level with his and placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Kid, what did you wish for?"

"I didn't mean to mess things up! I just wanted everyone to stop fighting. Before you broke the curse I saw this necklace at Mr. Gold's and he said it granted wishes. So when you all went to stop my mom I went there and...and I made a wish." He hangs his head. "I tried to make it a good wish. I only asked that everyone be happy with their family. I thought it worked. Everyone was happy and getting along but then Dad…" he trails off as a tear slips down his cheek. Emma pulls him into her arms.

"It's not your fault, Henry."

"Yes it is.I made the wish."

"But you didn't mean to hurt anyone. You were trying to help, to be a hero."

He nods. "I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner. But I thought we could fix it without you finding out. I didn't want you to hate me."

Emma pain lances through her heart at the thought that for even a second her son would be in doubt of her love. "I could never hate you. Ever." She hugs him again, squeezing him close. Then she pulls back, wipes his eyes and her eyes, before turning to look at Killian and Ingrid. "How do we fix this?"

"Henry." Ingrid's voice is gentle "Do you still have the necklace?"

Henry wipes at his nose and nods. "Yeah. But it's broken. I tried wishing on it again but the magic isn't there."

She smiles. "May I see it?"

Henry reaches for the pouch on his belt and pulls out a broken snowflake necklace. Ingrid takes it from him and holds it up as she examines it.

"It's a wishing star," she says as she lowers it and offers it back to Emma. "It didn't work because it only grants one wish per person."

Emma takes the necklace and immediately feels the buzz of magic coming off the central jewel.

"So all we need to get back to our real lives is to have someone make a wish?"

Ingrid nods.

Emma looks at Killian and then at Henry, not quite believing that she holds the solution to this whole mess in her hands. "Isn't that a bit easy?"

"Not at all. Whoever makes the wish will need to be very careful in what they say and what they think and feel while wishing."

Emma looks at Killian and stretches out her hand.

"You want to do it? You have more experience with this stuff."

He smiles but gives a small shake of his head. "I am flattered by your faith in me, Swan, but saving the realm is really your area of expertise."

She rolls her eyes. "Thanks for the vote of confidence." She puts a hand on Henry's shoulder and squeezes. "Okay what should I wish for?"

They discuss her wording and the emotion she should hold onto when she makes the wish. When it is all settled Ingrid reminds her how important it is she believe in the power of her wish. Emma gives her a nod before hugging Henry and giving Killian another nod and a smile.

"Here goes nothing."

Emma closes her eyes and grips the snowflake so it is biting into her skin; sharp pinpricks grounding her as she thinks over her wish one more time.

"You can do this." Killian murmurs and she feels a wave of confidence. She takes a deep breath, focuses her mind and opens her mouth.

When she opens her eyes she is back in Storybrooke with Killian and Henry in the apartment. After a brief celebration where they all hug and Emma tries not to linger in Killian's arms, she calls her parents. The call reveals that David and Mary Margaret have no memory of the world they just left and Emma feels relief sweep through her. If nobody but the three of them remember then the Storybrooke residents won't have to deal with another identity, Neal won't feel guilty for the things he had done, and nobody will ask questions about her being married to Captain Hook. It is exactly what she would have wished for (and maybe subconsciously did). She quickly realizes why getting what she wished for is a dangerous thing.

While they wait for her parents to arrive Emma, Killian and Henry decide that there is no reason to tell them everything. Nobody needs to know what Henry did, only that Emma made a wish and stopped what Regina was doing.

But David presses her. "If you had a wishing star why didn't you say something?"

"And the last thing I remember we were together at Granny's," Snow adds.

"What aren't you telling us?"

"You should trust your daughter, mate." Killian says. Before Emma can flash him a look of gratitude David turns on him.

"I do trust her, mate. And I don't remember asking a pirate for parenting tips."

The venom shocks Emma. She had forgotten the animosity between them. Killian plasters on a fake smile, the one she could so easily identify now, the one she knows others see as arrogant.

"Apologies, your Highness. I was merely pointing out that Emma is very capable."

David's eyes narrow. "What exactly are you implying?"

Emma resists the urge to rub her temples. Killian takes a step away from her side and slides closer to David.

"Oh I think you caught my full meaning." His voice is low and Emma catches a wink. She rolls her eyes, understanding what he is doing: slipping into his pirate persona and distracting David from his questions.

Lying is going to be harder than she thought. Without memories of what Killian had been, the way he fought Neal or drank with David, without knowing what he had done, forgoing his vengeance to help everyone return to their true lives, her parents would continue to treat him as a villain. She wonders if maybe they should tell her parents but one look at Henry and his nervous smile and she knows that's not an option. She thinks Killian knows it too.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have my own business to attend to." He bows and heads for the door. He turns back just before he exits and Emma catches his smile falling and her stomach twists. Be careful what you wish for indeed.

Three days pass and in that time they discover that Emma's wish did have an unintended consequence: she had removed all magic from Storybrooke, including her own. Without magic Regina and Gold's bickering is much less dangerous for the rest of the town and they can both focus on their family instead of grasping for power. It's the quietest three days as Sheriff since the curse broke. Which is more curse than blessing as it gives Emma ample time think about Killian and the fact that she hasn't seen him since he left the loft.

She is sitting on the computer when she hears footsteps. Glancing up, she is shocked to see Killian with a Granny's to-go bag in hand. A warmth floods her; it feels suspiciously like magic. She had missed him. After spending days always in his company it had been strange to not have him beside her. The desire to get to know him only grew stronger in his absence.

She greets him with a smile and he offers her the bag. She looks inside and her eyes grow wide.  
"Grilled cheese and onion rings?"

"You did say they were your favorite." He gives her a smirk.

"I did. I mean they are. Thank you." Emma can't remember the last time a man had taken the trouble to remember her favorite lunch order. They smile at each other and she has the urge to touch him. It feels like ages since she had hung on his arm at Midas's castle.

David's voice derails her train of thought. "Hook. What brings you here? Thought you'd knock me out again for old times sake?" Killian's face and body tense and he turns around to face her father.

"Actually, Dave, I came to offer my services to Sheriff Swan. I thought perhaps she could use a hand."

"Is that a joke?"

"I assure you I am quite serious."

"Well we don't need help from a liar and a thief."

The two men trade dark glances and Emma puts down her bag and steps between them. She has never had to deal with an overprotective father scaring off her boyfriends but that's exactly what this feels like.

"Can you two cool it? David why don't you go do paperwork and let me talk to Killian."

"Killian?" She ignores the shock and question in his eyes and pushes at his shoulder. After a pause he nods. "Okay but remember we promised Neal we would help him move this afternoon." Emma nods and pushes at him again. He turns and walks to his desk but Emma can feel his eyes on them.

"Sorry. He doesn't know–"

Killian nods and tries to smile but it looks more like a grimace. "It's fine. Your father is right. To the people of this town I am nothing but a pirate. It was foolish of me to think–"

Emma reaches out and touches his shoulder but he flinches away. "I should let you get back to your day."

David waits ten minutes before he comes over and gives her a pointed look.

"Don't!" she warns and he doesn't say anything but she knows what he is thinking and she wishes she could show him how wrong he is.

That afternoon after they finish moving Neal into the house Gold had given him he asks her to have coffee with him. Mary Margaret is standing beside her and so Emma accepts. It's only coffee.

But it isn't just coffee. As soon as Ashley walks away Neal makes his case for her giving him a chance. He asks for a date, for forgiveness, for the opportunity to be a family with Henry. He smiles the dimpled smiled that had made her seventeen year-old heart melt and she hears Killian's voice in her head. "Time does not erase true love." So she agrees and he picks her up at seven the next night.

For the next two weeks she tries to recapture the love that she had once felt for him. She feels it sometimes when he is playing with Henry or animatedly telling a story. But mostly she finds herself wondering if she could ever trust him again and biting her tongue when he thoughtlessly hurts her feelings.

After the day at the station Killian hadn't approached her again. True to his word, he hadn't give her reason to lock him up, though she is sure a de-powered Gold is a tempting target. She sees him on the street a few times and they exchange nods but they never actually talk until she runs into him at the library.

He is standing at the circulation desk with a small stack of books when she walks in calling for Belle. She stops abruptly.

"Killian!"

He gives her a curt nod. "Swan."

She takes a few steps toward him and is struck by a wave of awkwardness. They hadn't spoken for weeks and she doesn't know what to say. She feels a strange urge to tell him that she misses him.

"I was looking for Belle."

He waves his hand. "She is up in her apartment getting me a book."

Emma nods, remembering his book shelves on the ship and struck by the idea of him passing his days reading all the new stories of this world.

"Do you like the library then?" She steps closer.

"It is serviceable. Certainly not as large as some I have seen. Although the size is not as important as the quality."

Emma's doesn't think he meant the sentence to sound dirty but she can't help remembering being in a very small library, her back pressed against the shelves as Killian's tongue danced with hers and her hand gripped his hair. It's not the first time she has thought about the kisses they shared. They have been haunting her since her first goodnight kiss with Neal.

Belle comes back into the room just then babbling about how much Killian will like Elizabeth Barrett Browning and he turns his attention to the librarian. Emma watches, fascinated by the friendship that seems to have developed between the two of them. She wonders just how that happened and suddenly she is filled with the desire to know everything she can about Killian's life in Storybrooke. She wishes for a quiet conversation on the deck of his ship and the chance to return to the intimacy they had shared. But without magic she isn't sure how to grant that wish.

The next time she and Neal eat at Granny's he orders her a burger and fries.

"No tomato just like you like it," he says with a smile. When they used to be together that had been her go-to order and it was sweet of him to remember.

She gives him a smile. "Thanks."

But she feels uneasy for the rest of the meal and it's only that night that she realizes why. Neal hadn't noticed her ordering grilled cheese and onion rings. He still thought of her as the girl she had been, not the woman that she had become. In the dark of her bedroom she finally admits the truth: she will probably always love Neal but he is her past not her future. She tells him this the next day and then texts Henry that she wants to meet for breakfast. She goes to sleep dreading telling her son that his parents will never be together.

Emma enters Granny's and welcomes the warmth as she pulls off her beanie. She smiles at Henry and makes her way to their booth. It is mid-Spring–almost four weeks since she made her wish on the beach and boomeranged everyone back home–and the chilly air holds the promise of new beginnings.

She slides into their booth. "Hey kid, did you order already?"

"Yeah, I have to get to school, remember?"

"I remember."

Ruby stops and drops off Henry's food then takes Emma's order.

"So," Emma starts as the waitress walks away. "I have something to tell you." Emma had decided it was easiest to just put it out there quickly; like ripping off a bandaid.  
"What?" he asks around a mouthful of pancakes.

"I talked with Neal last night and we decided that we aren't going to date anymore."

Henry swallows. "Okay."

Emma furrows her brow. "Okay? Is that all you got? No questions?"

He shrugs and reaches for his hot chocolate. "I kind of figured after my wish that you two weren't meant to be."

"You did?"

"Well yeah. You ended up married to Killian not Dad."

Emma leans back, her brain working overtime as her heart speeds up. They had never talked about what she admitted on the beach but of course Henry remembered and he had seen them together, seen them kiss at the tournament and in the secret library. He had spent time with Killian and who knows what they had talked about.

Henry swallows another bite of pancake. "I wished for people to be with their families and the magic put you two together. I think that means that Killian wants to be part of our family and maybe you want that too."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down. We haven't even been on a date. I barely even see him now."

"So ask him out. See how it goes."

Emma opens and closes her mouth, unable to form a response. Could it really be that easy?

"When did you get so smart?"

He grins and downs the last of his hot chocolate. "Gotta run. Love you."

"I love you too." He gives her a quick hug and then heads out the door. Emma stares after him, lost in thought until Ruby shows up with her food. By the time she finishes eating she has made her decision.

Killian sits, his legs dangling over the side of the ship, a book in his hand, and his thoughts far away from characters he should be engrossed in. It is a warm Spring afternoon and he has stripped out of his heavy leather coat, wanting to enjoy the sunshine on deck rather than in his cabin. But sitting on deck means he has a clear view of the town and the bustle in the streets. Watching the Storybrooke citizens going about their lives leaves him feeling disconnected. These last four weeks had felt longer than a century in Neverland as he struggled to find a place while watching Emma and Bae reconcile. He was a Captain without a crew, a man without a mission, a lover without his love – and it left a dull ache inside him. Many times he had contemplated sailing away to explore this world but then he would catch sight of Emma on the street and realize that distance would not change where his heart belonged.

When they had returned she had been insistent that no one know what had happened and he had accepted that she wasn't interested in dwelling on what had passed between them. He knew she regretted the words the ice cream had forced from her. The admission that she too sensed the possibility and connection between them was not the same as her wanting to be with him.

At first that hadn't kept him from trying to spend time with her despite David's disapproval. But then he had seen her and Bae together at Granny's and decided to back off and let her be with the man she loved. He had withdrawn from the field in surrender before he had begun to fight but that had not kept him from being injured. Every time he saw her his heart ached and he had started avoiding her. He spent his time learning about this new land, making amends to those he had wronged, and reminding himself why he shouldn't kill the Crocodile. He was trying to find his way back to that Lieutenant he had once been: the man he was in the other world, a man worthy of being with Emma Swan, whether or not she wanted him.

The ring of steps on his deck pulls him from his melancholy thoughts. He looks up and nearly drops his book in shock at the sight of Emma in jeans and a sweater with a nervous smile on her face.

"Swan!" He swings his legs around to the deck and stands. "Is everything alright?" He can think of no reason why she would seek him out except dire need.

"Everything is fine. I...uh...wanted to talk to you."

He quirks an eyebrow, his curiosity piqued. "Yes of course."

He crosses the deck to her, stopping at arms length, and waits for her to speak. She shifts her weight from side-to-side and he can feel the tension rolling off of her.

"How can I be of service?" he prompts.

She looks down at the deck and back up at him. "Well you had mentioned, before, that you would take me sailing."

His heart falls as he recalls the conversation and his promise to take her sailing with Bae and Henry. "Of course. Just say the word and I would be happy to oblige."

She lets out a breath. "Okay. How about now?"

His forehead wrinkles. "Now?"

"Are you busy?"

"No. I just assumed– Are Bae and Henry coming?"

She shakes her head. "I find dates are more fun if I don't bring my son and my ex along."

Killian can't believe his ears. He is almost certain that "ex" means that she is longer in a relationship with Bae but he needs to be sure of her intentions. "Pardon me, love, I am still quite new to the customs of this realm but are you saying you want to begin a courtship?"

She gives a nervous laugh. "Well that sounds serious."

Killian frowns.

"Sorry. Call it whatever you want. I just wanted to go sailing." A faint blushes stains her cheeks. Killian feels his heart swell and suddenly the stiffness and awkwardness of the last few weeks falls from him.

He gives a low hum and steps into her space, leading with his hips. "There is no need to be coy, Swan. We were married. If you want to spend time with me you need only ask." She smiles, a mixture of amusement and heat in her eyes.

"I thought I just did."

She leans into him as if pulled by the same force that draws him to her. He bites his lip to remind himself not to kiss her. Her eyes track the movement and then suddenly her lips are on his in a soft kiss. He sighs into her mouth as she melts against him. Her hand grips his lapel and his rises to cradle her head. Her lips are just as warm and soft as he remembers but there is a longing in them now that wasn't there before. Impossibly he thinks she might have missed him as much as he missed her. They break apart but don't pull away. Her breath is hot on his lips as she breaths deeply.

"Are you sure about this, Swan? I am a pirate. I might take you sailing and never return you."

She lets out a hum. "I have made a lot of bad decisions in my life but I feel pretty good about this one."

"Only pretty good? I think I can do better than that." He presses forward for another kiss; this one as full and passionate as the love in his heart. She kisses him back with equal fervor and Killian reminds himself to thank Henry for his ill conceived wish and the opportunity to discover a new life and a new purpose with Emma Swan.

* * *

Decision Time! If you liked this story you can

Leave a lovely review and make my day  
OR  
Click out without letting me know your thoughts and make me question my skill as a writer ;)

* * *

Author Note: In all seriousness thanks so much for reading, reviewing and flailing! This little follower appreciation took on a life of it's own and I am so happy so many of you rode the crazy train all the way to the end! In the next week or so I will be putting together a post detailing the votes and the different "paths" the story could have taken. Thanks again for reading! OH and the vote was 64% for Emma to eat the cone!


	14. Chapter 14

Several people expressed interest in my process for my Choose Your Own Adventure story and so I did this little write-up.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Where Paths Diverge started as a normal story idea. I had been talking to belovedcreation about the fake married trope and why we enjoyed it. That had gotten me thinking about how I could do the trope with Captain Swan but within canon/canon divergence. I toyed with the idea of placing it in S3 in Storybrooke as a variation on Snow's curse but ultimately felt that placing it at the end of S2 made more sense because of where CS was in their relationship at that point. Placing it there gave me the chance to recreate the growth we saw in Neverland while using the fake married trope.

I started working on the story I had some exciting scenes planned (like the corset removal) and knew the basic plot. Then I hit a random follower number and asked for ideas to celebrate. Again belovedcreation jumped in as my evil muse with the idea of a Choose Your Own Adventure story. I thought that was brilliant and started figuring out the details of how it could work.

I thought out different story arcs and decision points plus how to do the voting. I guessed it would be about 6 chapters. Obviously I underestimated how long some scenes would be and failed to account for important character beats that needed to happen. I also added some decision points that weren't originally in my plan and removed others.

With each chapter I watched with glee as people reblogged and explained their vote or flailed about the result of the last vote. I felt like I got so much feedback with every chapter and I learned a lot about audience. I enjoyed seeing if people caught on to the clues I was dropping for where each decision would lead. I would watch the votes come in and sometimes be genuinely surprised at what people weirdest thing about telling this story was the abrupt ending of each chapter. I often found myself wanting to keep writing because they were such cliffhangers! It made for weird but fun pacing.

Below I will go through each chapter, the voting percentage and my ideas for the story if the vote went another way. Hopefully you find it an interesting addition to this crazy writing experiment. I think some might be disappointed that I didn't have a more elaborate plan or a flow chart. I had thought about that but didn't want to get to deep into plotting out things I would never write (because I probably WOULD write them!). I worked instead with general ideas/ plot points I wanted to include with each path and expanded if/when that path was taken. I tried to make each option fun so that no matter what the readers picked I would have a good time with it. Hopefully that makes sense!

Again thanks for being along for the ride! I'll put the rest under the cut to save a dash and in case people haven't read the story and don't want to be spoiled.

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Options** : Tell Snow and David about Storybrooke OR Keep it all a secret  
 **94% voted to keep it a secret.**  
I was not surprised that people chose to have Emma and Killian keep the secret and extend the need for them to continue to be fake married. This was kind of a gimme/trial chapter and I already had Chapter 2 started before the voting closed. If the vote had gone the other way it would have been the first dead end resulting in Killian refusing to tell the truth and Emma being confined for her crazy ramblings.

Chapter 2

 **Options:** Go to the tournament OR stay at the castle  
 **57% voted to go to the tournament**  
This was one of the closest votes and I remember being surprised that so many wanted to stay at the castle. If Emma and Hook had stayed at the castle they would have maintained their married cover. Emma's lack of knowledge of court etiquette would have lead to Hook helping her and giving her etiquette lessons. Emma would have discovered that Rumple was being held prisoner in the castle dungeon and the reader would have had to decide if she told Hook or if she took him away to the tournament to keep him from finding out. Telling Hook would have resulted in him killing Rumple and becoming the Dark One and a dead end. Going to the tournament would have brought the story back in line (with adjustments) with the story that was written.

Chapter 3

 **Options:** Hook punches Neal OR Emma drags him away keeping them from fighting.  
 **71% voted to punch Neal.  
** I felt a little bad about this one. Like I tricked you into getting KIllian killed. I did try in the chapter to emphasis that something was very different and dangerous about Neal in this reality but I don't' think that was enough to deter people who wanted Killian to give him a good wallop. As you know this decision got Killian killed (chapter 4A) so we rewound.

Chapter 4B

 **Options:** Emma POV or Killian POV  
 **66% opted to switch to Killian's POV**  
I like switching POV stories and wanted to give the reader another thing to vote on so I added this decision in. If we had stayed in Emma's POV the events would have stayed the same but we would have missed the Captain Cobra bonding and the insights into Killian's thoughts. We would have gained Emma grabbing his hand when he called out for Milah and Bae in his sleep. Plus some mumbled sleepy words from him about the beanstalk and feeling guilty for liking Emma (essentially getting some of his POV through sleeptalking). We also would have had a Daddy Charming moment and Emma finding out Ashley is Cinderella. The decision about Henry having his memory would still have been the next decision but the chapter would have been longer ending with them tracking Henry down after Snow won the tournament.

Chapter 5

 **Options:** Henry remembers or Henry has false memories.  
 **63% voted for Henry to remember**  
I was really nervous about this vote because Henry was supposed to be the one who had brought everyone to this land but if he didn't remember then it would be very difficult to get that across. I would have needed to change how the magic worked and Regina or Ingrid might have been needed to fill in gaps. If Henry had false memories it would have been very angst laden as Emma realized that being his step-sister was not enough for her. Henry would have mentioned Emma and Killian's (false) love story and Killian would have still told it to Emma but without Henry present. All Henry related scenes (the TLK attempt, the interrupting in the library, the sailing, ect) would have been removed making the whole thing much more Captain Swan centric. We would have still had some sweet Captain Cobra moments as Henry would have liked him and looked up to him and it would still have reminded Hook of Bae and pushed him toward giving up his revenge but lots of stuff would have shifted. Looking at it now I probably shouldn't have had this decision point cause I wasn't really prepared for it to go the other way!

Chapter 6

 **Options:** Hook fights Neal or Hook forfeits  
 **79% voted for Hook to fight.**  
This was fun because so many people expressed fear at killing Killian again if he fought Neal and quite a few people seemed excited by the idea.

If Hook had forfeited the tournament then Neal would have won by default and claimed Emma's favor (i.e. kiss). Which would have sucked for all of us. Neal would have pushed the kiss into sexual assault territory and Emma would have kneed him. When he stood up in a rage Killian would have been there with a sword to his neck and then Midas's men would have captured him. There would have been a party that resulted in Emma and Killian being encouraged to kiss (so either way I made sure we got a forced public kiss!) after the kiss they would have been forced to hang on each others arms until Snow would have whisked Emma away. The end of the chapter would have been the same with Henry arriving to try TLK.

Chapter 7

 **Options:** TLK breaks the curse or Henry and Emma's kiss does nothing.  
 **91% voted for the TLK not to work**.  
I was surprised at how overwhelming this vote was. I personally don't like the TLK solution to things and was happy to find others seemed to agree. If the TLK had been successful our heroes would have ended up back in Storybrooke. Everyone would have remembered the AU. David and Hook would have had a serious discussion about intentions and Neal would have been very apologetic. Emma and Hook would have had an awkward conversation about what had happened which would have ended with a sweet promise of a date in the future and the story would have ended. It was a dead end I don't think anyone was interested in exploring even if they did get a rewind.

Chapter 8

 **Options:** The answer is with an old man in the woods or a sorceress on an island.  
 **75% voted for the sorceress  
** I didn't make it clear but this was really a choice between the Apprentice or Ingrid and I failed to consider people's enthusiasm for CS to go sailing! Seeking out the Apprentice would have included riding a horse together (no road where they were going and Emma can't ride), sleeping under the stars and talking about how they are different in the EF. Them huddling together for warmth (because of course) and waking up in each others arms. Henry (or someone else) would have still crashed the party and when they got to the Apprentice he would have asked penetrating questions (no truth ice cream) that would have revealed Henry as the cause of it all. Questions about why Emma and Killian ended up married would have the Apprentice explaining how magic works on the unconscious desires. They would have all boomeranged back to Storybrooke the same way, via wish, and Emma and Hook would have had a conversation under the stars about unconscious desires and kissed (because of course).

Chapter 9

 **Options:** Emma arrives alone Emma arrives with family in tow  
 **68% voted for Emma to arrive alone.  
** I kind of wanted a big family trip on the Jolly Roger and I was surprised more people didn't want to continue with the fake married shenanigans. A vote for Emma's family would have included Snow, David, and Henry coming along for the ride. Their presence on the boat would mean Emma and Hook would need to keep up the charade of being married and share his cabin. Snow and Hook would have had a lovely chat. Emma would have woken up in the middle of he night and realized Hook wasn't there and gone on deck. They would have still had a conversation under the stars about why he was helping them. The next day they would have arrived at the island and the decision would have been who left the ship to approach the sorceress. The events would have been more or less the same from there but would have changed depending on who was on the island.

Chapter 10

 **Options:** Henry is the stowaway or Anna is the stowaway  
 **64% voted for Henry to stowaway  
** This was one of those votes where I thought most would go for Henry so I didn't give a ton of thought to what would happen with Anna. If Anna was there we would have missed all the Swan Believer and Captain Cobra feels! Anna would have created the need for Emma and Hook to pretend to be married again which would have been fun. Anna would have talked a lot about how in love Hook and Emma were and how much she admired their relationship. Anna would have had the necklace instead of Henry because he had given it to her at the tournament and the discovery of the AU being Henry's fault would have happened after they returned to Storybrooke.

Chapter 11

 **Options:** Emma eats the ice cream cone or Killian eats the ice cream cone  
 **53% voted for Killian to eat the cone  
** To be honest the truth ice cream was not planned from the beginning but became a thing when I realized that these two idiots needed an Echo Cave equivalent in this story. I liked that this was a close vote. Personally I wasn't as interested in writing Killian eating the cone as I felt the show and Echo Cave did the best possible job anyone could do with forced confessions! But I did my best to make my version fun and unique. It's probably not clear in the story but I was always working from the idea that Ingrid remembered everything because she wasn't part of the original curse. I had her use Emma's name when nobody had said it and I had her act familiar and make oblique references. Originally I had wanted the last chapter to result in Emma blasting Ingrid with magic in defense of Killian and the pain of the ice cream. But I could never get the scene to work and inkyd00 threw some amazing ideas my way about Emma eating the cone so I changed my mind and gave everyone the dead end. So instead the decision to have Killian eat the cone resulted in Ingrid getting the drop on Emma and giving them all false memories. The story ended with them sailing into the sunset and the story rewound.

Chapter 11B

 **Options:** Emma eats the ice cream cone or they refuse to eat the ice cream cone  
 **64% voted for Emma to eat the cone  
** This was one of those times I was pretty sure that I knew where the vote would go so my other idea wasn't well thought out. If they had refused to eat the cone there would have been a confrontation with Ingrid and Emma's magic would have come into play like I had wanted originally. She would have unconsciously shielded Killian and Henry and there would have been talk by Ingrid of how powerful she was. Then, beaten, Ingrid would have explained that she suspected it was all created by wish magic and the truth would have come out.

As it was Emma ate the cone and the chapter ended up being much longer and much more in-depth but ultimately I was very pleased with how it turned out!

* * *

So that's it! I hope you liked this peek into the writing process of Where Paths Diverge and if you have any other questions feel free to ask!


End file.
